We Belong together
by UkeyBear85
Summary: Castiel hears Dean singing a song one night in the bunker and they decide to finally confess their feelings to each other. Set at the end of season 8. Destiel and at times Sabriel fluff and smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the state of Kansas, in a quiet little city called Lebanon, the sun was slowly beginning to rise in the east, the curtains from a bedroom blowing gently in the breeze and Dean shivered, stirring in his sleep as he rolled over and scooted his body closer to his lover to find some warmth, pressing up against him while he nuzzled his nose and lips softly against his shoulder blades, a smile gracing his face while his lover let out a soft moan of content in his sleep and unconsciously pressed his back up against his lovers chest. Dean continued his soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as Castiel stayed sleeping, dreaming happily as Dean breathed in his scent as he remembered the amazing and wonderful night that led him to this very moment he was having now.

To be completely honesty, this was something that took Dean by surprise. He wasn't sure how and when it all started, all he knew now is that whenever he looks at the ex angel.. Always his angel to Dean, even though he is now a Human and Dean just can't help this feeling inside himself.. His heart beat races fast when he looks into those deep blue eyes. He could just stare at him everyday for hours and hours just losing himself in his eyes. He realizes now after all this time that he is in love with Castiel.. He has been even since he first met him, from the first moment he saw him even though he had tried to kill the angel when he first met him, he knew he had to do that to cover up just how amazing he thought this supernatural being was. Castiel has always been Dean's and Dean has always been his.. God actually made them for each other truth be told, and he was happy to see his dreams for his son and this righteous human being played out this way finally.

It took him a while to even admit to himself that he was in love with an angel.. Constantly denying it and trying to pick up women to prove mostly to himself he wasn't into an angel, especially a male angel, but now it is second nature to feel this way, he loves everything about Castiel. From the way he rebelled for and fell in every way for him, to how he protects Dean and is always there for him.. To the way he tilts his head in confusion and the way he says his name. He always shivers just a little when he hears the angel speak his name, it's the best sound he has ever heard in his life, he had never been so excited to hear someone say his name before and he never wants to imagine not hearing it ever again from that deep husky low voice.

It was getting on in the night and Dean was sitting in his room of the bunker with his back to the door winding down with a nightcap, a glass of Kentucky Bourbon before he got his usual 4 hours, playing with his guitar and he started playing a tune. A song that he heard playing on the radio one day when his cassette player in the impala wasn't working and he had to make do with the radio.. The moment he heard it, He thought of Castiel and how it fit them both perfectly. His voice softly began singing, unaware that Castiel had walked towards his room and heard the music and decided to stand with his shoulder leaning against the doorframe and his arms folded, just mentally taking this moment in, loving seeing the hunter at these times when he felt he could truly be himself and not the bad ass strong no chick flick kind of emotions hunter that he usually portrayed to everyone around him.

"You're mine

and we belong together

yes, we belong together

for eternity"

Castiel heard those lines and he felt his cheeks heating up, a soft blush forming as his heart began to race inside his chest, he had been in the backseat of the impala that day Dean heard this song, appearing invisible to the hunter and had looked into his thoughts that day, That and though he was now human, he could still feel the profound bond the shared and he instantly knew that Dean was referring to himself. He himself had fallen for Dean even before he raised him from perdition. He was given the job of watching over the Winchester boys as they grew up from young little boys to strong young men and even he wasn't told the full circumstances of the Winchester story, but he felt an instant connection with the eldest son of John Winchester as soon as he saw him. He was the only one who volunteered to go down into the depths of hell to save Dean, and he had always held his once white wings that were now burned black and scared as a badge of honor of that moment in time when he saved Dean.

"You're mine

your lips belong to me

yes, they belong to only me

for eternity"

He kept listening, loving the way his hunter's voice softened ever slightly as he sang and as Dean sang the next lyrics, he began thinking of those beautiful lips, wanting to taste them. Wanting to feel how soft they were against his own, wanted to feel those lips nibbling and sucking on his neck so gently. The eldest Winchester was thinking about the same thing. Thinking how whenever he had a chance to be so close to Castiel, he had to control himself from just launching himself at Castiel and attacking those lips like he was a thirsty man desperate for water and how he wanted to hear the angel moan for him, aching to touch him and let the angel know just how badly the hunter wanted him.

As he sang, Dean thought back to when he lost his angel while they were stuck in purgatory and then how his angel was stuck there while Dean managed to get the hell out of there. Even though Dean has never been a religious man, He believed in the angel and never a day went by when he didn't pray for him to come back safely to him. It was those times when Dean finally realized that his feelings for Castiel went much deeper then a friendship or even brotherhood, he was falling deeply and unconditionally in love with the Angel of The Lord called Castiel. It might have been just a human vessel that Castiel was possessing and while it was a man vessel at that but it didn't change the growing feelings Dean had for him.

Dean for as long as he knew was straight as an arrow, Dean couldn't help that he did find his angel's vessel extremely attractive. Dean denied it at first; it could not happen to him. He loved women, but the more he saw Castiel, he began questioning his sexuality. After purgatory, he had pretty much admitted to himself he was at least bisexual. Well for the angel anyway. He was still scared to ever tell Sam even though he knew Sammy wouldn't judge him at all, he knew by now that Sam would only want him to be happy and Dean had never been more sure of anything in his life that Castiel made him more happy then he had ever been in his whole entire life.

"You're mine, my baby and you'll always be I swear by everything I own you'll always,always be mine"

As Castiel stood there, just basking in the sweet sound of the guitar strings and Dean's breath taking voice, he found himself falling even more for his hunter. While Dean was a broken man, he had the most pure soul he had ever had the pleasure, Nae the privilege of seeing. He knew Dean didn't see himself as the righteous man or a hero, so Castiel was going to make damn sure he knew that he saw the hunter that way. That he strived to be just like Dean and learn all he could from him. He knew that he had betrayed Dean a thousand or more so times then he cared to count but he was always so amazed that Dean always managed to find a way to forgive him. Castiel would always come back to him as it was where he belonged, his home, his life, his love.

Castiel couldn't stand the thought of another woman with his hunter. Although he wasn't aware of that emotion at the time when his hunter stayed with Lisa and her son Ben, it made him so jealous. He knew deep down Dean was only keeping his promise to Sam but Castiel hated the thought that she was the one who got to cuddle and snuggle with him in bed during the nights and spend time doing family things together. This is all that the angel wanted with his hunter and it broke his heart to know he wasn't the one to share those moments with Dean. It made him happy the day he decided he was needed back in the supernatural fight and left Lisa and Ben Braden. He didn't understand the emotions he was experience but now knows why. He wanted Dean all to himself and couldn't contain his happiness when Lisa and Ben weren't taking up his time anymore.

He didn't know if Dean would ever admit how he felt for him, but he knew the time for denying and pretending his own feelings weren't real was over. He needed to act before he lost his Hunter for good to someone else. As he realized in the song, yes they did belong together and thinking of that made him smile softly as he slowly and quietly move closer into the room, making sure not to make a sound as he didn't want to disturb the hunter. Now that Dean had Castiel back in his life as a human, and not an angel, he felt in part relieved that if they did start a relationship, or even continued with their friendship that they would grow old together instead of Castiel staying the same.

Jimmy Novak had long ago vacated and so it was only a vessel for Castiel. He had no more memories of the human who allowed himself the honour of accepting Castiel into his life and into his body. Jimmy wasn't angry or upset when he knew his time was up. He had given up his family a long time ago but knew how Castiel felt about the human hunter called Dean so he was more then ready to let Castiel live out the rest of forever in his body, but yet at the same time Dean also struggled with what it meant by Castiel not being an angel. Not having his grace. He knew how important it was to Castiel, his wings were like a badge of honour to him.

He hated to see Castiel struggle with the simple everyday human experiences Sam and himself took for granted like dressing and having a shower, eating and sleeping and the knowledge that Castiel could not heal himself anymore. He wished he could do something to make it easier for Castiel.

"You're mine

and we belong together

yes, we belong together, for eternity

eternity,eternity".

He sang the last line of the lyrics and then put his guitar down beside the bed, whispering a soft "I love you Castiel" before slowly beginning to lower his head down into his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, wishing and praying that one day he could really and truly call his angel his and only his for the rest of their lives. Castiel listened with his eyes closed and then took a deep breath in as he heard those last words coming from that husky low voice. He took a few steps closer and whispered back, "I love you too Dean". Dean stood and quickly spun around at those words and his eyes and mouth opened wide shocked Castiel had heard him while Castiel took the final steps to Dean's bed and looked at him. "How much did you hear Cas?" was all he could ask as the blushed stained his cheeks a deep red. "Every last line Dean and it was beautiful. So beautiful", Castiel went to say something else, and then looked down and back at him, whispering softly that Dean would hardly hear him. "Did you mean that Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked closer to his angel, so close that his personal space was being intruded but he didn't care as he locked eyes with the angel, nodding slowly whispering back in a low husky voice, "I meant every word Cas... I love you so much. I have for so long". He felt really good at finally admitting that to his angel. It was like a weight had lifted off his chest and he could finally give into all these feelings he was having for his angel. Castiel's eyes brimmed with happy tears as he pulled his hunter closer to him by his hips and wrapped his arms around him as he continue to lose himself in those sparkling green eyes, "I never used to understand what this emotion..These feelings I had been feeling were, not fully." He said shaking his head, thinking back to the times when he felt so confused and wondering why he felt these emotions.

"Until now that is and I know now that I love you too Dean, every time I see you, every time I look in your eyes. I find myself falling deeper and deeper. I've loved you since before I pulled you from perdition and watching you grow from a brave little boy to a strong young man, I have never loved anything more Dean". Castiel's heart was racing faster now and he shivered softly as he felt Dean's thumb coming up to his face to wipe away his tears gently and he smiled warmly, loving how tender and loving Dean was being, his heart filled with joy to see Dean finally opening up to him in this intimate way finally and it meant the world to him.

Dean was shocked at this, he suddenly remembered back to when he was a little boy of only about two and a half to three years old and his mother used to tell him angels were watching over him before he went to sleep every night. He had always felt a presence in his room as he slept, never enough to make him worry or scared but the opposite in fact. It made him feel safe and at ease. He looked more intently at Castiel as he spoke, his voice low and deep, "So that was you I could feel in my room of a night when I was just a young boy". He smiled softly as he began to fall even more for his angel realizing Castiel had always been there protecting him and keeping him safe and sound.

Castiel nodded sheepishly and smiled, "Yes, I wanted to communicate with you; however, I was only allowed to watch over you... Not get too heavily involved in your life unless it was necessary to keep you and Sam alive". He chuckled softly seeing the smile grow on Dean's face as he stroked his cheek gently, "I take it you don't mind I was watching over you". He had been worried Dean would be angry or creeped out about that news, but he took it very well, much better then he even expected. They continued to look into each others eyes as Dean shook his head, whispering softly, "No, I find it humbling and honoured you would watch over me and keep me safe Cas".

Dean looked from his angels eyes to his lips, biting down softly before he manoeuvred his head and breathed out, letting all his nerves go as he moved his hand behind Castiel's ear, brushing his thumb over his cheek and moving his lips towards those sweet soft lips he had wanted to taste and feel on his own for so many years, brushing lightly over them before letting his lips kiss him fully slowly, and tenderly. Castiel was still quite inexperienced with kissing, his only experience was with the demon Meg and that was mainly to get a reaction out of Dean. He had never felt anything with Meg when he kissed her, but the moment Dean's lips were on his, all his nerves dissipated and he slowly and carefully moved his lips, kissing his brave hunter back with all the love and adoration he could. He wrapped his arms around Dean more and pulled him even closer so that they were flush against each other and they both let out soft moans of pleasure at the closeness between them.

The kiss slowly started to heat up as they kissed passionately and hungrily and Dean couldn't help but think this was honestly the best kiss he had ever experienced in his whole life and he never wanted to end it. Dean slowly parted his mouth and let his tongue lick over the entrance to Castiel's mouth and immediately parted his own mouth, allowing Dean entrance. The moment their tongues found each other, they both shivered in delight, loving how it felt as they pressed even closer to each other. The hunter let his hands wander around Castiel's back, smirking against Castiel's lips as he began feeling more bolder and moves his hands down to his butt and squeezed softly while the ex angel let his hands slip down to the hunters hips, gripping tightly to keep him as close as possible.

Dean let his eyes slowly wander open and he noticed the door to his bedroom was still open, he wanted to be all alone with the angel, now turned human and so he pulled away reluctantly, chuckling at Castiel's whimper of disapproval and signalled he would be back. He walked over to the door and closed it quietly, and then quickly rushed back over to his angel and sighed happily as he gently pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, his knees on either side of Castiel's legs as he moved closer to him and pressed his lips to his angels once more whispering, "See, nothing to worry about Cas". Castiel groaned with pleasure as he felt Dean straddle him and felt his heart fact faster then it had ever had before. He had never felt anything quite as good before and he loved the way Dean felt on his lap. He kissed him back hungrily and wrapped his arms around him, taking deep breaths and smiling as he felt his back hit the mattress, giggling like a school kid while he wrapped his legs around Dean's back, basking in the feelings he felt right now.

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel's strong legs wrap around his back and moved his kisses to his angels jaw, slowly moving his fingers to untie Castiel's tie and pulled it off and then unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, his kisses pressing to his neck and earlobe, whispering softly, "You are so beautiful Cas". Castiel let out a soft moan and shivered as he felt his hunters warm breath on his ear and let his hands slide through Deans hair, gripping tightly and whispered back, blushing, "So are you Dean". He let his hands move down Deans back and pulled his shirt up with his hands, pulling it over his back and watching Dean with a smile as he pulled back a bit and lifted his arms to let Castiel remove his shirt and then trembled as he felt Castiel's hands running down his chest.

Dean just loved how soft Castiel's skin felt against his lips and hands and he let out a soft moan of approval. "Oh.. Cas", Dean whimpered softly, as he moved his fingers further down Castiel's chest, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt while he pressed soft tender kisses down his chest and abdomen, his hands trailing up his arms and helping him sit up a little so he could push the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, throwing the shirt on the ground as he then continued planting soft kisses all over his chest and stomach, letting his head tilt back a little to look at the angel's face, smiling softy as he saw how peaceful and happy he looked.

Castiel had closed his eyes as he felt Dean removing his shirt and kissing his way down his chest and chose that same moment that Dean looked at him to slowly and lazily open his eyes, smiling back warmly as his hands rubbed up and down on Dean's shoulders and down his arms. "Hello Dean", He said, giggling softly, loving the way Dean was looking at him with such love and adoration. "Hi Cas", Dean whispered back while his hands caressed his way down Castiel's sides, his body leaning forward to steal a slow and loving kiss on his lovers lips, Castiel moaning with delight as he felt Dean's tongue probing his lips, begging for entrance which the ex angel happily gave him when he parted his lips, wrapping his arms tighter around his hunter, effectively pulling him down next to him on the bed.

Dean's heart fluttered feeling how close he was now to the angel and kept kissing him, his kisses growing in hunger and need for Castiel and he wrapped his own arms flush around his body, pulling him more close so they were touching, skin to skin. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he slowly came to terms that he was finally in the arms of the love of his life and he knew that he never wanted to let him go now he had him in his arms and in his life. Dean was beginning to feel quite aroused and he moaned again as he let his hips grind against Castiel's thigh, while his kisses moved back down his neck and jaw, kissing hungrily, taking care of his angel.

Castiel gasped out as he felt Dean's arousal coming into contact with his thigh and run his hands up and down Dean's back as he let his own hips grind back against Dean. "Ohh goodness, Dean, feels so good". Castiel had never felt anything this pleasurable before and they were only really just beginning. Dean nodded back and held him close, looking back at him as he whispered back, "Hmm.. it sure is Cas'. Dean wanted to keep going but he also wanted to make sure Castiel was okay with continuing. He sat up a little and pulled Castiel with him and smiled as he saw the tilted confused look on his face. "Dean, is everything okay?", He asked with a frown adorning his face, making his angel look even more adorable.

Dean smiled as he let his fingers trail over Castiel's cheekbone effectively making the angel shiver softly from the contact. "Nothing is wrong Cas", He said as he looked deeply into his blue eyes and leant in to place a kiss on his lips, his finger tips still trailing his cheek gently. "I just want to make sure this is what you want, I know you have never been intimate before and I don't want to pressure you or make you feel you have to continue if you are not comfortable with this". Dean knew he was sounding very chick-flick at the moment but this wasn't just one of his conquests. This was his Castiel, and he meant so much more to him then just a one night stand or a fling. He wanted what he had with Castiel to last forever, This was it for Dean.

Castiel felt his heart race even more at his hunter's words and fell in love with him even more. He smiled and leant in, kissing him back lovingly and pulling him in close, wrapping his arms around him tight and looking into his eyes, his own eyes filling with tears. "Ohh Dean, you amaze me so much" , He said sighing happily as he rested his forehead on Dean's, "To answer your question, I have never wanted anything more then I want this right now. Dean, There is no one else I would rather lose my virginity to then you", He whispered shyly in his low husky voice, a blush softly staining his cheeks a light pink. Castiel let his eyes close as he moves his face down and nuzzled his nose against his hunters cheek.

Dean smiled and blushed as well, closing his eyes as he breathed in his angels' scent, surging forward and kissing his lips hard while his hands moved down Castiel's sides and rested on his legs rubbing and caressing his inner thighs, loving the way he felt Castiel shiver in delight. Castiel groaned and pulled Dean closer and ran his hands down his chest and as he kissed his lips back just as hard, he slowly manoeuvred his hands down to Dean's belt buckle, tugging at it gently and unbuckling it and then shyly pulling on button and the zipper maker Dean groan as he felt his hardness being released from the tight confines of his jeans. Dean followed suit and reached down, unbuckling Castiel's belt and then unbuttoning the button and zipping down his suit pants, his fingers slowly trailing down his lovers growing hardness as he did.

Castiel breathed in deeply as he felt Dean teasing him, making him grow more harder and kissed him deeper while he let Dean push him back down onto the bed, his head resting comfortably on the soft pillows, and trembled in Dean's strong arms, feeling his pants being slowly and carefully tugged off, and then a chuckle from his lover as his shoes got caught in the way of his pants coming off. Dean moved down the bed and unlaced the angel's shoes and took them off, and then pulled his socks off as well, and then smirked softly as he removed his pants and then crawled back over him, breathing in deeply as he set his eyes on the most beautiful and yet at the same time sexy and alluring display before him. Castiel in just a little pair of white boxer briefs, part of him wanted to just dive in and take his angel, but the other part of him wanted to take his time and learn every inch of this beautiful man's body in front of him, after all this was Castiel's first time and Dean's first time with another man and he didn't want to rush things, he wanted to take as much time as they wanted and never let it end.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean looking at him and blushed seeing him being stared at made him self conscious for a moment but only a moment before he felt Dean's lips on his again, and he wrapped his arms around his hunters body, kissing him back as he moved his arms down to push Dean's own jeans down his hips, Dean smiling softly against those soft sweet lips as he helped him pull them all the way off and they began rutting against each other, both moaning loud when they felt their erections rub up against each other through their boxers, neither one before aware of how much pleasure something so simple could give them both.

Dean let his lips move down his angels body, towards his chest and sucked and licked on Castiel's nipples making the ex angel groan in pleasure, his body trembling while his breath hitched up, getting slightly heavier as he arched his back up, letting his head sink further down into the pillows, his arms caressing Dean's sides and gripping onto his hips gently while Dean kept teasing his nipples with his mouth and tongue, smiling softly as he felt his lover reacting to his touch. Dean was intoxicated with the feel of a man underneath him. It was such a different feeling to a woman but he had to admit he really liked the feel of Castiel underneath him more then he ever had with a woman. It was like he was finally home and he knew for the first in his life what he really wanted.

Dean was slightly nervous to start with at doing something he was not familiar with but as he heard the soft moans of pleasure from his lover, his confidence grew knowing he was doing all the right things. Castiel had spent many centuries in heaven, but he never felt as at home there as he did right now in Dean's loving arms. He now realized heaven was where the heart was and his heart was with his hunter and he knew that everything he did, he did for Dean. He shivered as he felt Dean's tongue on his nipple, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover pleasuring him and making him feel like he had never felt before.

Dean continued to slowly nip and suck around Castiel's left nipple, moving to the right side and teasing there as well while he let his hands slide down his body further, gripping onto his hips and he slowly moved his lips, pressing kisses along his way and trailed his tongue down from his chest towards his abdomen, letting his tongue swirl around his navel and breathed in deeply, letting his eyes dart back up to Castiel's face before burying his head back down and continuing his gentle and teasing torturous pleasure and then gliding his body down to let his tongue and lips playfully press soft and tender kisses along side his lover's thigh and groin as at the same time, his hands made quick work of removing Castiel's boxers and throwing them carelessly to the ground.

Castiel found out very quickly his thigh and groin area was a very sensitive area and he couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as he felt Dean's tongue and lips darting around that area of his body and his body also responded eagerly as he became harder and more aroused, shivering softy when he felt Dean's thumb on the tip of his hardness, caressing and rubbing lightly before letting the rest of his fingers wrap around the base of his erection and lazily stroked him, his lips still nipping and teasing his inner thighs, loving the way his angel responded to all of his kisses and soft caresses. Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair and gripped tightly, his body shakily slightly when Dean moved his lips towards his hardness, licking the tip of his erection, earning a low groan from him, "Ohhh Dean.. Mmm please".

Dean smirked and looked up at his angel and sighed happily, "Mmm please what baby?", he whispered softly back, wanting to hear exactly what it was that his lover wanted. Castiel blushed and looked back into his eyes, loving the way his hunter called him baby and answered back softly. "Please Dean.. Want you.. All of you.. Want you to taste me.. Make me yours.. Only all yours". Castiel felt so relaxed and happy and just wanted to finally feel his lover taking him and making him the hunters forever and always and felt his heart pounding harder as his excitement increase as the hunter smirked again and chuckled, "All in good time baby but trust me.. I will...". He said leaning up for a moment and kissing his lips before whispering again, "I'll take care of you angel".

He kissed his way back down and settled himself down between Castiel's legs and licked his lips as he stared hungrily at Castiel's hardness and then breathed in deep as he moved his tongue around, licking and sucking him before taking all of Castiel's manhood into his mouth, his hands on Castiel's hips as he felt the angel shudder in pleasure. Dean sucked and licked all the way up and down his hardness and Castiel moaned loudly, gripping his hands tightly onto the sheets as he arched his back slightly up, pushing his erection further into Dean's mouth. Dean hummed in pleasure and kept kissing, sucking and licking his way around his angel's erection, Castiel trembling as he felt his orgasm slowly building up in the base of his abdomen. "Hmm... Dean.. Something is happening", he managed to say with his heavy and fast breath.

Dean moaned and stopped as he nodded and looked at his angel, his breath heavy with lust, slowly crawling up his body and kissing his lips softly, "Mmm, it's okay angel.. Just let it happen.. I'm here to take care of you.. What do you want baby?". He asked seductively, kissing his jaw and neck tenderly. Castiel let out a soft whimper knowing he wanted more, wanting to feel his lover inside him and murmured, "I want you.. Hmm.. Want you inside me Dean", he whispered shakily, his voice full of want and lust, "Please Dean.. Need you so much". Dean let out a soft low chuckle and nodded, kissing his lips as he reached into his drawer for the lube, Castiel looking at it while tilting his head.

"What is that Dean?" He asked curiously, wanting to know all that Dean had to offer him. Dean opened the lid and let the lube slide over his fingers and then closed the lid, his eyes never leaving his lover, "It's to make it all feel better and easier baby.. It's okay.. I promise not to hurt to much my angel". He whispered as he leant down and placed soothing kisses to his angels neck and throat as he moved his fingers down and gently slid one finger into the angels rear, slowly rubbing and caressing him to open him up, Castiel moaning and arching up as Dean gently slipped another finger inside once Castiel was up for it and slowly and carefully sizzored the angel open.

Dean gently moved his fingers around till he found the spot he was looking for and as soon as he did, he felt Castiel's body tremble and thrash around him and heard him moan loudly, "Ohh Dean.. Mmm ohh what on earth is that", he said, closing his eyes tightly and gripping the sheets more as Dean kissed his neck and licked up to his earlobe.."Hmm.. It's a bundle of nerves called the prostate and it feels really good when stimulated baby". He whispered in his ear huskily, loving the way he reacted to him.. "De... Ohh Dean.. Please.. Need more". Castiel practically begged him, his body slowly shaking and trembling with pleasure.

Dean smiled softly, chuckling playfully as he heard his lover begging and nodded as he continued his sweet teasing leaning over and kissing his lips.. "Tell me what you need Cas", he asked soothingly, his voice laced with arousal and lust, wanting nothing more then to be buried deep inside his lover, but wanting Castiel to be the one to ask. "Ohh Dea.. Please.. I.. Hmmm, need..", he whispered, trying to find the words, "Need you inside me.. Please". Dean stopped and looked into his lovers eyes and whispered, "You sure Cas?". Castiel looked back at him and nodded, breathing in deeply, "Yess.. Ohh please Dean".

Dean kissed him as he slowly pulled his fingers out and then reached for the lube again, his eyes never leaving Castiel's as he prepared himself for him and then spread his angels legs, the butterflies racing in his stomach as he slowly positioned his hardness against Castiel's entrance and whispered huskily, "Tell me if it hurts too much baby". Dean then looked lovingly int his eyes and kissed Castiel as he slowly and carefully inch by inch entered his lover, the ex angel tensing up slightly and wincing while Dean soothed his pain, distracting him with kisses to his lips, neck and jaw, "Just relax for me baby".

Castiel nodded and began to relax, making it easier for Dean to slide the rest of the way in and both let out a moan, both trembling and shivering with the knowledge that this felt like home finally. Dean stayed still for a few moments till Castiel got used to him being inside him and then the angel whimpered, arching his back up and looking at Dean, "Mmm.. You can move now baby". Dean breathed out, smiling as he slowly began to move his hips against Castiel's and groaned into his lovers shoulder, kissing and sucking on his neck, his hands sliding down Castiel's sides, his fingers reaching down to cup his ass cheeks, squeezing softly, chuckling while Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips tighter, pushing him even further inside of him.

"Fuck.. Cas", Dean whimpered as he slowly thrust in and out of him, his chest heaving hard as he felt the man below him shudder in pleasure. Castiel has never felt anything this pleasurable before and he was quickly losing himself in this feeling, for the first time, he felt safe, Wanted and needed and to know it was Dean making him feel this way was even more amazing. "Hmmm.. Ohh Dean, yess.. Ahhhh" he breathed in harder and squeezed his eyes shut, "Hmmm right there baby". Dean had managed to hit his prostate dead on and Castiel felt like he was gonna explode from the pleasure, but he managed to hold it, "Cas, ohh yess Cas". Dean moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's erection and lazily stroked him, his strokes matching his thrusts as he slowly made love to his angel.

The hunter had never really made love before, he only ever fucked before but this was so much better, he had never experienced love like this before and now knowing what it felt like to make love to the man he was completely in and utterly in love with made him wonder why he took so long to admit his feelings to his beautiful and sexy angel and now he knew he could never go back to night stands and meaningless flings again. Dean sighed contently and moaned feeling his back being pawed at by Castiel's fingernails and he continued to thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot every single time while his hand stroked his hardness, Castiel's hips arching up into his touch and his head being thrown back onto his pillow while his stomach muscles were contracting as he moved his body in time with Dean's, both men moaning and whimpering as they began to reach closer to their impending orgasms.

Castiel let his eyes flutter open slowly and he smiled as he saw the look of love and concentration on Dean's face. He lifted his head up and kissed Dean's lip, biting and sucking on his lower lip gently while his hands roamed around his back, clinging to him tightly as they began to speed up their movements, "Hmmm, Ohh fuck Dean.. Don't stop baby.. so close". He whimpered as he closed his eyes again and threw his head back again, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "Cum for me Cas", Dean whispered softly into his ear, "Just let go baby" That and a few more thrusts and strokes brought Castiel to his climax and his body shuddered and shivered, his grip tightened on Dean and he let his orgasm release over Dean's hand and chest, moaning his lover's name loudly, "Ohh fuck, ohh yess De..DEAANNN".

Dean began thrusting harder and faster, feeling Castiel coming undone underneath him was such an erotic and amazing feeling, his lover's climax brought him over the edge and he felt his body tremble as he let his orgasm go, filling his lover up as he climaxed hard inside, his muscles tightening up and he let out a loud groan of pleasure with Castiel's name on his lips, "Arrrgghh Cas, ohh fuck baby.. Ohh yess". Dean's movements slowed down and he opened his eyes, smiling as his arms moved up to Castiel's body, finding his angels hands and letting their fingers twine together as their bodies trembled through the little aftershocks of pleasure. "I love you Castiel", Dean whispered lovingly as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips, his body finally collapsing in a heap next to his angel. "I love you too Dean", came the answer back from Castiel's soft low voice as he pulled the blankets up over them both and let his head rest on Dean's shoulder, sighing contently as he listened to Dean's strong steady heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was not usually one for cuddling or snuggling but as soon as he felt Castiel settle into his arms with the blankets wrapped securely around them, he knew that he could get used to it. His head tilted to the side, sighing happily and he wrapped his arms tighter around his angel, whispering to Castiel, "Hmmm, I could really get used to this". Cas nodded and snuggled in further to his hunter and kissed his bare chest, leading a trail of messy kisses up towards his lips "As could I Dean". Dean shivered as he felt his angels lips on his chest and his breathed hitched up into his throat and let out a soft yawn, snuggling in closer, letting his fingers caress the angels arm while he got more comfortable.

The ex angel could sense Dean was feeling really tired as he cuddled into him more, he spoke softly in a hushed tone, "Sleep if you need to Dean", and the hunter nodded, opening his eyes, looking at his angel. "I'm just a bit scared Cas". Castiel tilted his head and looked back into his eyes, "My hunter scared?", he said smirking a little as he let out a soft chuckle at the absurdity of Dean being scared of anything.. "Scared of what my hunter?", he breathed out soothingly, his lips grazing along Dean's collar bone and up towards his neck. Dean took a deep breath, his skin tingling from Castiel's soft kisses couldn't believe how honest he was being to the man laying next to him.. "Scared this is all a dream.. That when I wake up.. You're not gonna be here next to me". He felt his heart racing at the thought of waking up and finding it was a dream, it made him feel sick to his stomach, now he had his angel in his arms, he didn't want to lose him.

Castiel sat up a little and looked into Dean's eyes lovingly and let his hand move up to his face to caress his thumb against his lovers cheek and leant into capture his lips with a soft kiss, "This is all very real Dean and I promise.. I am not planning on going anywhere", he said sighing contently as he continued, "There is no where else I belong except right here in your arms". Dean leaned into Castiel's touch and sighed happily, his heart filled with joy and happiness at finally having Castiel in his life this way. It meant so much to him and he smiled as he returned the kiss, biting softly and gently on his lower lip and pulled the angel back down onto his chest to lay down. "Good, because I promise.. I am not going anywhere either., right here with you is where I belong.. After all this time.. I finally have you and I don't plan on ever letting you go", he said smiling happily as his breathing slowly evened out, stifling a yawn while his eyes slowly closed, his nose nuzzling into Castiel's temple. "Goodnight my love", he whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of his lover, feeling safe and loved for the first time in a very long time.

The ex angel snuggled into his lover more closely and tangled his legs up with Dean's, his head laying comfortably on Dean's shoulder and he smiled, answering back softly, "Goodnight Dean, sweet dreams". He yawned and felt his eyes get heavier, slowly closing as the room faded into darkness, his heart beating steadily in his chest as he fell asleep, loving the fact he was here in Dean's arms. Ever since Dean had been born, it was Castiel's job to watch over and protect the eldest Winchester child, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine being this close to him, sharing a special and profound bond and connection with the hunter, it honestly warmed his heart to know that Dean could trust him even after all that they had been through and to know he had Dean's love was the greatest feeling in the entire universe, he had felt nothing like it ever before.

Dean and Castiel slept soundly throughout the night, basking in each other's warmth with neither one moving till early morning when Dean felt a slight breeze from the open window blowing on his back and he instinctively rolled over and scooted his body closer to his lover, little goose-bumps prickling his skin whilst he nuzzled his nose and lips softly against his shoulder blades, a smile gracing his face while his lover let out a soft moan of content in his sleep and unconsciously pressed his back up against his lovers chest. Dean continued his soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as Castiel stayed sleeping, dreaming happily as Dean breathed in his scent, a soft whimper of pleasure from his lover bringing Dean back out of his thoughts and into the present.

Castiel was slowly awakening back into a conscious state and his skin shivered in delight, responding to Dean's soft kisses and a content smile came over his face as pushed his back into Dean more, his hand moving over his stomach to find the hunter's hand resting there and he laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. Neither man spoke at first, they just were enjoying the comfortable silence between them and then Castiel whispered in his low husky voice, "Good Morning Dean". Dean's smile widened as he heard those words and nuzzled his nose into Castiel's shoulder and he answered back softly, "Good Morning to you too my angel". Castiel blushed at those words and tilted his head, feeling a little confused, "But I am not a angel anymore Dean".

The hunter chuckled softly in amusement, his body shaking lightly as he brushed his lips alongside Castiel's shoulder and answered back gently, "Ohh Cas.. baby… No matter what.. you will always be my angel". He closed his eyes and let his fingers slide down Castiel's waist and down to his hips and sighed happily, loving the way his angel felt in his arms. The ex angel blushed again and shivered softly, rolling his body over as he opened his eyes fully to see the love of his life laying next to him, the sheets pulled down near his hips and Castiel's heart raced at the sight, leaning his head down towards Dean's to press his lips softly against the hunter's soft lips, letting out a soft moan when he felt Dean's lips responding to his kisses. He pulled away slightly and smiled, "You will always be my hero, my hunter Dean". Dean chuckled and pulled his angel closer and kissed him again, knowing he would never tire of feeling his lips against his lover's.

Lying there in each other's arms, it felt like time had stopped and nothing else mattered except for the two of them, Dean even unaware of the time until his phone vibrated on the bedside table next to him indicating he had received a text message while keeping his arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulder, he used his free arm to reach other and pick his phone up, sighing softly at being disturbed as he looked at the text message from Sam. He read it and then smiled, speaking to Castiel, "Sammy is out getting some breakfast, would you like anything babe", He asked as he pushed the button on his phone to ring Sam realizing it was now after 8:30am and his stomach let out a low growl of hunger.

Castiel let out a giggle at the sound and nodded as he realized how hungry he was himself, "Perhaps some pancakes", He answered lazily as he pressed his lips against Dean's collar bone, smirking as he saw Dean on the phone knowing that he would have to hold back his moans while he spoke with Sam. Dean nodded indicating he had heard Castiel and his breath hitched up as he felt Castiel's lips teasing his collar bone, hoping Sam wouldn't hear him. "Hey Sammy.. Yeah.. Cas would like some pancakes and maybe grab enough bacon and eggs for Cas and I as well.. Thanks Sammy.. See you soon". As he was talking, Castiel continued to kiss and caress his chest, making Dean tense up, stifling back a soft moan as he hung up the phone. As soon as Dean hung up the phone, Castiel burst out into a fit of giggles, and Dean couldn't help but join and laughed with him.. "You are so lucky you are so cute and adorable baby". He said as Castiel leant over and kissed his lips once more, smirking.

The angel giggles a little more and then pulled away and sat up, stretching lazily and smiled, speaking softly, "We should get up Dean and shower before Sam gets back". Dean pouted a little and chuckled, nodding as he slowly sat up, leaning forward to kiss Castiel's lips slowly, "As long as we can have one together babe", He said cheekily as he turned around so his back was facing Castiel and stood up, the sheets dropping back onto the bed as he walked towards the door, his head turning back to watch Castiel as the angels eyes followed his body from his head to toe and grinned, standing up and nodding happily, "But of course we can baby.. I was planning on ravishing you while we are in the bathroom". Castiel answered shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks as he walked over to his hunter and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on his nose playfully.

Dean smiled, chuckling happily as he took Castiel's hand and led him into his ensuite, placing soft slow kisses all over his neck and jaw while at the same time, he turned the water on, holding his hand under the water to get the right temperature before lightly pushing his angel into the shower, following him in and closing the door. "So.. This plan of ravishing me", he said smirking a little as he saw the lustful look on Castiel's face. Castiel smirked back and giggled as he backed Dean up against the shower door and kissed his earlobe, trailing his kisses down to his neck and jaw before moving to his lips. "Ohh yess.. I must get on that right now".

Dean chuckled and shivered at his words, kissing him back hungrily as he let his hands slide down Castiel's hips and down to his butt, squeezing softly, moaning softly as he felt his lover continuing to move his lips along his neck and bite down gently on his earlobe "Hmmm.. Cas", the hunter whispered, closing his eyes tight as Castiel nuzzled his nose and lips into Dean's shoulder, his hands gripping his hips tightly as he placed wet, slow and messy kisses down Dean's shoulder and onto his chest. Dean's body shuddered and trembled, the combination of the hot water dripping on his body and Castiel's kisses driving him insane and making him feel aroused.

Castiel's lips continued to trail down Dean's wet body, sucking and nibbling gently as his bent down, his knees softly hitting the tiles in the shower while his hands moved down to run over his thighs, his tongue sliding in and out of his belly button and a loud moan tore from Dean's throat as Castiel grazed his fingertips over the tip of his erection, "Fuck.. ohh god Cas". Dean whimpered with pleasure as his hands moved to card gently through Castiel's hair, arching his back up against the shower wall, his breathing getting heavier by the minute. Castiel licked his lips and his eyes shifted up towards Dean's face and then as he watched him, he let his tongue playfully swipe up over his lover's hardness and then licked and sucked on the head, moaning softly before fully taking Dean's erection into his mouth, his hands pulling him in closer, squeezing on his ass.

Dean felt like he was in heaven, for someone so sexually inexperienced, Castiel was doing an incredibly amazing job of making Dean come undone at every little touch. He breathed in harder, his lungs filling with air before expelling it out again, his head resting against the shower wall while his fingers continued to move through Castiel's hair. "Ohh shit Cas, fuck", he groaned out loud, "Where did you learn that". Castiel just loved the reaction he was getting from Dean and chuckled, the movement vibrating all the way up Dean's groin and he sucked him off more, letting his left hand trail down to his balls, cupping them in his hand and massaging them slowly while his right hand gripped his hip tighter.

Dean's heart was racing and pounding inside his chest, the sweat was starting to drip down his body as he struggled to remain in control of himself. He couldn't help but carefully buck his hips up a little, pushing further into Castiel's mouth and breathed out heavily, his hands still pushing through his lovers hair softly, sighing contently. The former angel continued to caress his balls in his hands, his lips starting to suck harder, gagging slightly as he felt Dean push more into him, but not letting it effect him as his tongue swiped expertly around the head, letting out a soft groan, "Ohhh.. fuck baby.. Ugnnhh… so close", Dean whimpered loudly as he tightened his grip on Castiel's hair, breathing in and out hard, his muscles clenching when he felt his orgasm approaching.

At hearing those words, Castiel roughly pushed Dean further onto the wall and sucked and licked around him harder and faster, moaning softly as he licked up his pre cum, his tongue rolling around his erection while his fingers continued to caress his balls, Dean moaning louder and arching his back, his breathing getting heavier, almost panting as he gripped his hands tighter in Castiel's hair, "Ohh fuck.. Cas.. Yess.. Ohh yess.. I'm cumming baby", he murmured, letting go and climaxing into his lovers mouth, his whole body trembling and shivering while Castiel swallowed every last sweet mouthful, and licked him clean, moaning softly as he stood up and kissed Dean's lips softly, both letting out a small moan of pleasure.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed him again, sighing contently, "That was so amazing baby", he said as he reached down and let his fingers graze down his hips to return the favor but Castiel pulled his hand away, smiling.. "You can take care of me later baby.. We should get cleaned up before Sam gets back", he said as he took the soap and washed his lover gently, kissing his cheek and jaw gently. "I love you Cas.. So much", he whispered as he looked into his eyes, and took the shampoo and began washing Castiel's hair lovingly. "I love you too Dean", he smiled softly as he washed Dean's hair for him as well, leaning in and kissing his lips again, "I don't think I will ever tire of kissing you", he chuckled as he ran his hands through Dean's hair gently, washing all the shampoo out. "Neither will I babe", Dean said as he kissed him back.

Once they were both all cleaned up, Dean turned the shower off and opened the shower door, reaching for two towels and handing one to Castiel as he began drying himself off with the other and then wrapping it around his hips loosely, pulling Castiel closer to him as he helped dry him off, "Let's go get dressed shall we angel", he said as he planted soft kisses all over his lovers face and took his hand, lacing their fingers walking back into the bedroom with him to get dressed, Dean grabbing some extra clothes out of his drawer for Castiel. They dressed and Dean made his bed just as Sam walked in and called out for them to come get their breakfast, Dean stopping to kiss his angel once more before they went out to the kitchen to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked into the kitchen, they untangled their hands which had found each others and walked into the kitchen separately, Castiel following Dean in. "Hey ya Sammy", Dean said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully his brother noted, "Good morning Sam", Castiel said acknowledging the younger Winchester, "Good morning Cas", Sam replied, sounding amused seeing Castiel was wearing Dean's clothes knowing full well that they had gone shopping and brought Castiel a new wardrobe full of his own clothes. He decided to just ignore that and grinned at his brother, "Morning to you to Dean", he said as he brought the breakfast and their coffees to the table, sitting down. "Come on guys.. Dig in".

Castiel smiled and sat down, eyeing the seat next to him for Dean, "Sit and eat Dean", he said as he grabbed little pancake box and opened it up, licking his lips hungrily, blushing a little as he saw Dean staring intently down at him before he grabbed some plates and came back, sitting down next to Castiel and giving them each a plate and some knifes and forks pretending he hadn't been staring at the ex angel "So Sammy, Heard anymore news on the angel front?", Dean asked carefully, making sure to be sensitive towards Castiel as he put his breakfast on his plate and reached over, putting some of his breakfast on Castiel's plate, this gesture not escaping Sam's notice as he saw the angel blush deeply, "Thanks Dean", he whispered shyly as he picked up his utensils and began eating listening intently to Dean and Sam's conversation.

Sam looked at Dean and Castiel wondering what the hell was going on between them and smirked as he saw both their red faces and decided to go along with Dean and answer him, "No news as of yet.. I spoke to Charlie last night and she was going to hack into the FBI database and see if we can come up with anything", He said as he took a bite of his muffin, chewing and then swallowing, "I noticed you two had disappeared last night, Was wondering where you got to". He mentioned casually, taking notice of the way both men looked up suddenly, their faces going even redder then before.

Unbeknownst to Dean and Castiel, Sam had seen Castiel walk into Dean's room last night on his way to his own room and he had also heard the noises coming from his big brother's bedroom, so he was well aware of their late night activities, and he smirked as he now noticed them looking at each other awkwardly wondering what they should say to Sam. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, seeing all the love he had for him, and took his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and squeezed reassuringly after having decided to just man up and tell Sammy about the two of them. He took a deep breath and then moves his gaze towards Sam and smiled softy, "Umm.. Well here is the thing.. Cas and I", He started, feeling the butterflies floating in his stomach, turning to look back at Castiel lovingly for a moment while Castiel tenderly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. As Castiel did this, Dean gained the strength to continue, "Cas is my boyfriend".

From the moment that Sam saw the two of them together, He had a feeling the two of them would eventually end up being together. It was inevitable with the extreme and intense eye starting competitions they had with each other. He smiled softly and looked to each of them before nodding, "It's about bloody time", He said, chuckling as he saw the confused looks on their faces. "What?", he exclaimed, "Everyone knew you sweet for each other Dean.. We could all see it". Castiel blushed softly at Sam's words and then busied himself with eating his pancakes with his free hand as the brothers spoke.

Dean looked at Sam as he took a bite of his bacon and then spoke, "What do you mean you could all see it?". He was really confused as to how everyone except himself and Castiel knew. "It was fairly obvious, the way you two always looked at each other..", Sam said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip, "Also the way you were mourning over Cas when he went into that lake and also when you got out of purgatory gave me a major hint", He said with a smirk on his face. Dean shrugged his shoulders as he washed his breakfast down with his coffee and squeezed Castiel's hand once more. "I wish someone had told us.. Would have saved us both a lot of heartache", He said grumbling a little.

Sam chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "Dean", He exclaimed, "Would you really have believed me if I had told you that you were in love with an angel of the lord?", Dean sighed softly as he bowed his head a little in defeat, "I guess not". Castiel peeked over to Dean and noticed his lover looking down as if he was ashamed that he wouldn't have believed it if Sam had told him. "Dean?", he whispered softly to him, "Yeah babe?", He asked back as he lifted his head and looked at Castiel, "Are you okay?", Castiel asked him, his face full of worry and concern. Dean smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand back reassuringly, "I'm Good babe, Just hate that we wasted so much time already".

Castiel chuckled and moved their joined hands over to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on Dean's fingers and smiled, "I know, but we have forever to make up for it" He said gently, loving the way Dean he felt Dean shiver and blush slightly as he placed more soft kisses on his fingers and hand. "We sure do", Dean answered back as he smiled wider, and then without taking his eyes off his angel, he moved his free hand and slapped Sam on the back on the head knowing he would be sniggering at their show of love. "Ouch", Sam said as he rubbed his head soothingly trying to stop the dull ache that was beginning. "What.. You deserved it", Dean replied back, but upon seeing the look on Castiel's face, he thought better and apologized, "Sorry Sammy.. You know I love ya".

Sam nodded and finished his last mouthful of food before standing up to take his rubbish over to the garage bin, "Yeah, Yeah Dean... I know". He threw his container in the bin and walked over to the pot of coffee, starting a new one and looking over at Dean and Castiel, "Do either of you want another cup of coffee?", he asked as he began pouring his own cup, they both looked at their own coffee mugs and seeing they were empty, they both nodded, Dean answering for both himself and Castiel, "Yeah bro, we will take another one". He smiled as he took his fork and began feeding Castiel the rest of his breakfast, loving the way that Castiel seemed to approve of him doing this and trying to ignore the twitch of arousal in his groin area of his jeans as he heard the soft moan he let out as he was chewing down on his food.

Sam poured them each a cup of coffee and then walked over to them and placed it down on the table, "There you go..." He went back to the counter and grabbed his own cup and took a sip, leaning against the counter, "Okay guys.. So I am gonna be researching at the library if you need me". He said as he poured his coffee into a travel mug and grabbed the keys to his car and headed off, Dean murmuring a quick acknowledgement and waved, his attention still focused on the beautiful blue eyed man sitting in front of him.. "So baby.. What would you like to do today?", "Research or something else?" he asked as he continued to look into his eyes, Castiel tilted his head in his usual curious manner and spoke softly, his heart melting when he heard the affectionate name that Dean had taken to calling him,"I like it when you call me that.. But why do you Dean?". Dean smiled and chuckled, taking Castiel's hand into his, "It is just an affectionate and loving term that couples sometimes call each other".

Castiel smiled wider and nodded, squeezing Dean's hand gently, thinking of the things he had researched on Dean's laptop, "I think I would like to go for a drive and maybe a picnic by the lake?", he asked, looking at Dean, hoping that the hunter would like to do this with him. Dean leant forward and placed a soft and loving kiss on his lips and whispered softly, "That sounds perfect baby". As hard and tough as Dean was on the outside, he did had a very soft and romantic side on the inside, one he usually tried to cover up at any cost, but Dean had forever dreamt of doing normal everyday things that couples would do and that to him sounded like a dream come true. "Why don't we clean up here and then get ready.. We can pack a nice picnic lunch and take the impala out to stretch her legs". It had been a while since he had been able to take the impala for a good drive, so he was glad when Castiel suggested it.

Castiel nodded and kissed his hunter back and then pulled away to stand up, collecting their plates and rubbish and walking over to the garbage and depositing the rubbish in the bin and then walked over to the sink and rinsed the plates, before setting them in the dishwasher, Dean slowly sauntering over as he pulled him into his arms for another quick kiss, which Castiel melted into, the kisses fast turning into something much more heated, before the former angel pulled away slightly, "Hmmm Dean, if we don't" stop now..", he said in between kisses, "We will never get away for our picnic", he moaned softly as Dean began kissing his neck, he placed his hands on Dean's chest and pushed him gently and giggled at the pouty expression Dean wore on his face, "All in good time my love", he whispered happily.

Dean chuckled and grabbed the picnic basket and opened up the fridge, putting together some nice food for them to eat, including a pie for desert and then then grabbed the small esky, filling it with beer and some bottled water, smiling as he saw Castiel grab the picnic blanket, "You ready angel?", Dean asked as he closed the lid of the esky and the basket, and smiled softly at his lover, "I'm all set my love". Dean left a note for Sam to let them him know they would be out most of the day and loaded up the impala with their things and locked up and then opened the passenger door of the impala for Castiel, closing it once he was in and then walking around to the drivers side to get in. Once he was inside the car, he closed the door and started her up, smiling wide. He was happy he could share this with Castiel and thought about possibly giving him some driving lessons while they were out and about.

He knew Castiel wanted to learn more human experiences and driving was a very human thing to do, he looked over the angel as he drove off, "Hey Cas.. How bout sometime today, I give you a driving lesson?". Castiel who had been enjoying the view out of the window, turned to Dean with the biggest smile on his face, "Really? You would want to teach me in this.. In your baby?". Castiel was honored he would be given the chance to drive the impala but also a little nervous at the responsibility it brought. "Of course babe, I trust you with my life and so why wouldn't I trust you with my baby too", he said as he took his hand and placed it on Castiel's thigh, rubbing gently. Castiel smiled and placed his own hand over Dean's sighing happily, "Thank you Dean... This means a lot to me", he laced their fingers together and moved a little closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as they drove to their picnic location.

Once they got to the secluded area, Dean parked the car and cut the engine off, leaning over to kiss his angel awake who had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the drive, "Wake up my sleepy head.. We're here baby", he whispered and smiled as he saw Castiel's eyes slowly flutter open, "Hmmm.. I'm sorry Dean, It was just so nice and comfortable.. I couldn't help falling asleep". He said, his voice even more gravelly then usual. "It's okay Cas, I found it rather adorable", he said chuckling as he pressed his lips to his once more and then untangling them and holding his hand up.. "Wait here babe". He took the keys out of the ignition and opened his door, getting out slowly and then closed it, going to the trunk of the impala and getting the picnic stuff out and the blanket out and walked down closer to the water and spread the blanket out and moved the basket to one spot on the blanket.

Being a gentleman, He then went back over to the car and smiled as he opened the door for his lover, holding his hand out and shivered slightly as Castiel took his hand in his and stood up, Dean pressing his body against him, gently trapping Castiel between the car and himself as he kissed his lips once more and then pulled away, still holding his hand as he moved Castiel away from the car and closed the door, lacing their fingers together as they walked down to where Dean had everything set up. "This is amazing Dean, the view is so beautiful and it's so nice and quiet.. We have the place all to ourselves", he said looking around in awe as he move to sit down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him, urging Dean to sit down too..

He sat down and opened the esky, pulling out a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses, pouring them both some and handed a glass to Castiel, "I know neither of us usually drink champagne but I thought this was a good time to celebrate our love and the fact we are finally here together", he said smiling as he held his glass up, "I hope we will be together for many many years Cas, so here is two us", he said as he clinked his glass with Castiel's, "To us Dean.. I hope we will be happy for a long time too". They both took a sip of champagne before Dean put the glasses on top of the esky and moved to sit behind Castiel, his groin resting against the small of Castiel's back as their legs tangled together and Dean placed soft and loving kisses on his lovers neck and earlobe, "I'm finally happy Cas.. And it's because of you.. I love you so much", Castiel turned and settled himself in Dean's lap effectively straddling him and looked into his eyes, "I'm glad Dean.. All I have ever wanted is for your happiness and it means so much to know I am the one making you happy".

The ex angel leaned forward and kissed Dean's soft lips, his hands and fingers carding through Dean's hair, letting out a soft moan as Dean responded to his kissed and kissed him back with love and passion, his own arms wrapping around Castiel's waist and pulling him closer on his lap, his mind and body full of passion and hunger for his angel. Dean knew that in his angels arms was where he belonged, where he was meant to be and he was going to do everything he could to make sure he never lost his angel. Castiel moaned more into the kisses and let his hips move gently and slowly, almost in a teasing manner, his breath getting heavier as he felt Dean's arousal growing as he rolled and rocked his hips, his own manhood becoming hard as he thought of them making love in such a secluded yet at the same time public place.

**I hope you are all enjoying this.. Not sure where it is going yet, just really going with my heart and instinct here.. If you have suggestions, I am open to them and if there is anything you don't like, let me know and please keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this update has taken a while.. Lots of things to deal with and this took a backseat..**_

Dean smiled as he held Castiel even tighter, breathing a little heavier as he felt Castiel rock his hips against his and he kissed his lips more desperately, moving his own hips back, "Ohh Cas", Dean whimpered, his heart racing, loving how exciting this felt to be so intimate with his lover in such a public place. He moved his hands up his back, pushing his shirt up and caressing his bare skin, Castiel gasping as he felt Dean's hands on his back, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around at the nice food and pulled away a bit, "Dean". Dean leant in, kissing his lovers neck, trying to get Castiel distracted again. "Mm Dean", he whimpered, "What about the food?", he asked as he managed to pull away and look into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

Dean chuckled, his fingers tracing around Castiel's face as his grin grew, "Mmm.. Maybe we should work up an appetite first baby.. Everything here can be eaten at any time". Castiel loved the way Dean looked at him like he was the only person in the entire universe and he let his hands play with the buttons on Dean's shirt, his face growing warm as he began to blush, biting his lower lip shyly as he nodded, looking down at Dean's chest. Dean lifted Castiel's head up with his finger and looked into his eyes once more before he moved his face closer and kissed his lips slowly and lovingly, whispering softly. "I love you Cas", he said, his lips brushing gently over his, his heart melting when he heard a soft, "I love you too Dean". Dean kissed him more deeper this time, Castiel whimpering and moaning as he clung to his lover, wanting this day to last forever.

Dean pulled Castiel's shirt up his back and the former angel then lifted his arms to help Dean to remove it, breaking the kiss quickly and then as soon as the shirt was off, their lips met again in a messy kiss that was rougher and more passionate, Castiel almost ripping the buttons off Dean's shirt, his hands caressing his chest and pushing the shirt off his shoulders, his lips moving to Dean's neck, licking and sucking down gently, marking him as his arousal grew, Dean breathing deeper, tilting his neck so that Castiel had better access, his hands wandering down to his angels jeans, fumbling with his buckle, finally getting it undone, and then unzipping his jeans, Castiel whimpering, feeling his hardness being freed from the constrains of his pants.

"Don't worry angel.. I'll take care of you baby". Dean whispered, his body shivering as Castiel sucked on his earlobe, breathing heavily into his ear. Castiel nodded, moaning as he continued to kiss and suck on his lovers ear and neck while Dean moved his hand down into Castiel's boxers, his thumb brushing over the tip of Castiel's hardness. His angel breathed in deeper and arched his hips up into Dean's hand, his kisses becoming more frantic as he kissed down his neck and towards his collar bone, Dean's fingers wrapping around him, beginning to stroke him, "Ohh Dean.. Yess.. Mmm your hands feel so good", Castiel moaned softly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean gently changed their positions so that Castiel was now laying down on the blanket.

Dean folded his shirt up and placed it under Castiel's head to use as a pillow, leaning over and kissing his lips softly, loving the feeling of Castiel's hands running up and down his back as he concentrated on making his lover feel good, his lips moving down his chest and stomach, kissing and nibbling gently, smiling as he saw how Castiel's body reacted to him, "What do you want me to do baby?", he said looking at him as he kissed down his stomach, letting his tongue trailing into his belly button. Castiel let out a soft gasp, his heart racing as he tried to gather his thoughts to answer, "I.. wan..", another moan escaped as Dean pressed his lips to his thighs "want you", he closed his eyes breathing heavily, "Mmm baby yess". He whimpered more as his hunter licked and sucked his inner thighs.

"Want what my angel?", Dean teased, his tongue slowly trailing over his inner thigh and down around the tip of his hardness, Castiel groaned in pleasure and arched his hips up, "Ohh Dean, Mmm.. Inside.. me". He whispered, opening his eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes staring into his deep blue ones and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, Dean smiling warmly and lovingly, chuckling softly at the way he could make Castiel fall apart in his arms. "Mm patience my love". He answered back in a soft sexy voice as his lips wrapped around the head of his hard member and sucked, Castiel letting out a loud surprised gasp having not expecting Dean to do that. "Ohh shit.. D..Dean". Dean chuckled again and kept sucking and licking along his angels hardness and groaned when he felt Castiel's hands tangle and grip his short hair.

He spread his angels legs and sold his hands down to cup each of Castiel's balls in his hands, massaging softly as his mouth worked over the former angels hardest, breathing in evenly and deeply as he took him in as far as be could, deep throating him. Castiel was arching more into his mouth and rolling his hips, breathing fast and hard, "Ohh Dean.. Mm yess.. Baby.. So close". Dean smiled, and continued to massage his balls while deep throating him, Castiel groaning with desire as he was brought over the edge with the way Dean was touching his balls. "Nggguhhh D..Deeeaann", Castiel screamed with pleasure, climaxing hard into his lovers mouth, panting and breathing hard, his eyes still closed as Dean swallowed everything Castiel gave him.

The hunter then slowly and gently licked his lover clean and then crawled back up his angel and smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips, moaning as he felt his own hardness rubbing against his angels thighs, Castiel smiling as he opened his eyes and moaned, " Mmm please Dean.. Still want.. Mm you inside me",he managed to breath out. Dean sat up a little and grabbed the lube from the picnic basket and smiled, opening the bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers, once he was finished he leant back over Castiel and slowly let his fingers slid down his groin and one finger gently and carefully slipped inside his entrance. Castiel who had closed his eyes again, opened them wide at the slight intrusion and winced a little as he got used to his lover.

Dean was slow and gentle, easing another finger in and began scissoring him open, pressing soft and soothing kisses to his neck, collar bone and down to his chest as Castiel whimpered and writhed in his arms. "Ohh Dean... Please baby", Dean smiled as he kissed his lips deeper and moans softly, still scissoring him until Castiel murmured, "Mmm Dean, please.. I'm ready". Dean nodded and withdrew his fingers, kissing him as he lined up his hardness and slowly and gently eased himself into his lover and looked into his eyes, "Tell me if it hurts baby". Castiel nodded and moaned, looking back into his eyes, " Mmm it feels good, please don't stop baby". Dean nodded and kissed his lips as he sold in further, making sure he wasn't hurting him too much and once he was fully sheathed inside him, he let out a groan, loving how good it felt.

He stayed still to let Castiel adjust and then Castiel murmured, "Mmm Dean... Please... Move". Once he heard Castiel's voice, he began slowly thrusting into him, kissing his neck and collar bone, his hand sliding down to grip his legs, pushing his leg up and over his shoulder while his other hand rested on his chest, looking into his eyes, "Ohh Fuck, Cas.. Uhhhgg", he whimpered breathing hard, "You feel so good". Castiel groaned in pleasure as he felt Dean hit that spot, his prostate that Dean had told him about and his body shuddered, "Yess, De..eaan, right there".

Dean moaned and continued to thrust harder and faster into his lover, breathing in hard, his lips moving over to Castiel's lips and kissed him hard, trailing his tongue down his neck and throat, loving how Castiel shivered and was brought undone by his simple actions. "Mm fuck.. Cas.. I'm close angel" Castiel breathed in heavier and arched his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts, his hands sliding down Dean's sides and hips, moving around to rest on his ass and squeezed his ass checks, moaning louder as he pulled him in deeper. Castiel gasped and cried out Dean's name, climaxing hard untouched as Dean continued to hit his prostate and panted hard, digging his nails into Dean's ass.

The hunter groaned when he felt his lover's nails digging into his ass, breathing harder, the sweat dripped down his back as he continued to thrust harder, his body beginning to tremble and he looked down into Castiel's eyes, nuzzling his nose against his and then moving his head down to his neck, kissing and sucking down softly, his muscles tensing up as he climaxed deep and hard inside of his lover, panting his lovers name, groaning in pleasure. Castiel held him tight and smiled, trying to slow his breathing down a little and whispered, his warm breath on Dean's ear, "I love you Dean Winchester, I always have and I always will".

Dean shivered feeling his warm breath on his ear and smiled brightly and rolled over, gently withdrawing from his lovers warmth and laying next to Castiel, whispering back softly, "I love you Castiel, with all of my heart always". He pressed his finger gently and playfully to Castiel's nose and looked into his eyes again. The former angel gazed back into his eyes and rested his head on his hunter's shoulder, giggling when he heard both of the stomach's grumbled in hunger. "Hmm I think we certainly worked up an appetite baby". Dean chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he laughed and sat up, grabbing some tissues and cleaning them both off and then put his jeans back. He then helped Castiel with his own jeans and he sat up, leaning over and kissing Dean's lips softly.

Dean kissed back and smiled before leaning over to grab the picnic basket and pulling it over closer to them. He pulled some bread rolls, a bbq chicken and some salad and made them both a plate of food, handing one to Castiel and then grabbing them each some utensils, "This looks amazing Dean", Castiel said smiling wide as he reached over and grabbed their champagne glasses and handed Dean's glass to him, "Thanks baby and I am glad you like everything". He took a sip of his champagne and then sat it down, starting to eat his lunch. Castiel nodded and took a bit of his chicken and salad, "I love everything you do my love". They continued to eat in comfortable silence and once they finished lunch, Dean pulled out Castiel's favorite pie.. A cherry pie.

Castiel moaned and said "Mmm, that wouldn't happen to be a Cherry?" "Cherry pie?, Dean finished grinning wide as he cut two slices of the pie and took Castiel's plate and put his piece on it and handed it to him, nodding. "Yes it is". The former angels face lit up with delight and he leant over, hugging Dean, "You remembered". Dean smiled and nodded as he took stabbed a bit with his fork and moved closer and fed his lover, "Mmm of course I remembered baby" he said happily as Castiel opened his mouth and took a bite, nodding and moaning softly with approval. "This is amazing Dean", he said as he leant forward to take another bite when Dean held his fork out, "I'm glad you like it.. I baked it myself". He said blushing softly as Castiel held his fork out to give Dean a bite, Dean smiling warmly and opening his mouth.. "Thank you Dean" Castiel said as he leant into kiss his lips.

After they finished their dessert, Dean pulled his lover into his lap and smiled contently and nuzzled his nose into his neck, "This day has been so perfect Cas", he whispered as he looked into his eyes, Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It has been so perfect and amazing baby.. I love sharing moments like this with you". Castiel kissed his nose playfully and rubbed his back, stifling back a yawn, "You feeling tired babe?", Dean asked, feeling concerned. Castiel smiled and chuckled, loving how Dean was been so concerned for him. "Feeling a little tired.. Why don't we have a little nap?". Dean nodded and put everything away in the picnic basket and then laid down on the blanket, reaching over to Castiel and pulling him closer to him, kissing his forehead and sighing contently as they both gazed into each other's eyes until they both felt too tired to keep their eyes open, both dreaming of each other.

_**I hope you like this chapter... I am trying to keep to a storyline as well as including some smut into it, let me know if your enjoying it or not or if you have suggestions as to what you want to see or don't want to see.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**_

Dean woke up a little while later when he felt a few spits of rain dripping on him, Castiel was still fast asleep in his arms and he chuckled as he stood up with the angel in his arms, trying not to wake him as he carried him to the car and opened the door, sliding him into the passenger seat and then quickly gathered everything up and put it back into the trunk if the impala. Once he got in and closed the impala door, it was pouring down and he was soaking wet, and he shivered slightly as he turned the engine on. At the sound of the impala coming to life, Castiel stirred and blinked, slowly opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the light. "Baby.. You are all wet and shivering", he said looking at his lover as he turned around to the back to grab the blanket and pulled it up over Dean.

Dean smiled and moved his body over closer to Castiel and snuggled his body into his angel and moaned softly at the warmth radiating off his boyfriend. "Mmm.. thanks… You are So warm baby", he whispered as the hunter's body slowly stopped shivering as he began to warm up. "Anything for you Dean", the former angel said as he kissed Dean's forehead. Dean smiled and rested his head more on Castiel's shoulder, Castiel reaching out and taking Dean's hand in his own. It was still pouring down with rain, the water was pelting down onto the car and Castiel sighed contently, taking everything in. Even though the weather turned sour, Dean and Castiel weren't bothered at all, in fact if anything, it made the atmosphere more romantic.

Once Dean had warmed up enough, he smiled as he turned his head to face Castiel, "Ready to go home babe?", he asked as he pressed light soft kisses all over his lovers neck and jaw-line. Castiel let out a soft moan, closing his eyes as he nodded, "Mmm, I'm ready Dean.. maybe we could watch a movie when we get home", He said, his voice still sounding a little sleepy as he yawned. Dean chuckled as he started the impala and caressed Castiel's thigh with his hand, driving off onto the highway to head back home to the bunker. Castiel snuggled into Dean's side and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the side of Dean's neck. "Any thoughts on what movie you wanna watch Cas?", Dean asked, his eyes darting from the road to look at his angel for a moment.

Castiel thought about it for a moment, he had heard all about the movie Titanic with Kate Winslet and Leonardo Di Caprio. He had seen it all go down when the original Titanic sank and had read a lot of the reviews of this re-make and wanted to see how it stacked up against the original event. "Uhhh I was thinking about Titanic" he softly mumbled into Dean's shirt, unaware that Dean would think it would be too chick flick for him. Dean groaned as he heard those words, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and Castiel looked at him curiously, "What's wrong Dean?" he asked, still a little naïve and innocent, not knowing it bothered his lover.

Dean looked over at him and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong baby.. It's jus.. Isn't that movie a little chick flicky?", He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders a little. "You don't like it?", the angel asked, a sad expression growing on his face, tilting his head. Dean felt his heart melt at the sad look on his lover's "I don't hate it baby..", he said as he began to caress Castiel's thigh, giving in as long as he didn't have to see that sad look on his face. "Awe okay babe.. We can watch it". He knew that Sam had a copy of it at the bunker and he remembered they had plenty of beer and popcorn still in the bunker. Castiel smiled widely and snuggled into Dean closer, kissing his cheek softly, "Thank you love".

Dean finally drove into the driveway and stopped the car and got out, opening the heavy iron gates of the bunker and got back in, driving in and the getting out once more to close the gate behind him. He then opened the garage and drove his impala inside, loving the fact he now had a garage to put baby in of a night. He shut off the engine and smiled as he saw his boyfriend with his eyes closed leaning against him. "We're home sweetheart", Dean whispered as he shook him gently. Castiel opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Dean, yawning and stretching. The hunter got out of the car and began getting everything out and then opened Castiel's door and helped his angel out of the car and into the bunker. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's cheek and smiled, "Thank you for the wonderful day Dean".

Dean turned his head and let his lips meet Castiel's and kissed him softly, "My pleasure my angel", He answered as he laced their fingers together and pulled Castiel towards his bedroom and pushing him gently onto the bed. "How bout you get some rest while I get some popcorn ready for our movie". Castiel nodded and smiled, as Dean leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and walking out of room to get the dvd and make the popcorn. As Dean began making the popcorn and gathering some more food and drink for them to consume whilst they watched the movie, Castiel who was laying on his side on Dean's bed and spotted the hunter's guitar. He smiled as he sat up and picked it up, and began playing around with the strings.

While Dean was in the kitchen, Castiel quickly taught himself to play and he began to realize why Dean loved playing so much. It was so relaxing and calming. Dean heard the soft playing of music from the kitchen and smiled as he made them each a hot chocolate to go with their popcorn. Once he finished in the kitchen, he got a tray to put everything on and grabbed the movie and padded back down to his bedroom. As he walked down the hall, he decided he liked the idea of Castiel waiting in his room for him and wanted to talk to Castiel about maybe permanently moving into his bedroom with him. He loved waking up with his angel next him in the morning and falling asleep with his angel in his arms of a night.

It was such a wonderful but at the same time scaring feeling for Dean as he had never felt this way about anyone before, but as he walked into the bedroom and saw his boyfriend playing his guitar, Dean knew that he never wanted to lose this feeling, it just felt so right and so real. He thought he loved Cassie and even Lisa, but he slowly realized that the feelings he felt for them didn't even compare to how he felt for his angel. He didn't even care anymore that Castiel was a man.. Castiel heard Dean walk in and kept playing softly loving the way he could sense his love watching him, his stomach filling with excited and nervous butterflies hoping he would be able to make Dean proud with his playing.

Dean carefully placed the tray down onto the bedside table and moved over to where his tv and dvd player was kept at the other end of the room and placed the movie into the dvd player and grabbed the remotes before walking backwards towards the bed and using his foot to kick the door closed as he walked past. His shirt was still a little damp, so he quickly took it off and changed it before settling down onto the bed and moving his arm over Castiel's shoulder while Castiel quickly leaned over and settled the guitar back down on the ground and then snuggled in close and kissing his cheek as he turned the tv on. Castiel turned his head to look at him and smiled, whispering, "Hello Dean". Dean smiled back, "Hey there handsome".

Castiel's heart melted as they snuggled into each other and Dean handed his angel the hot chocolate and put the popcorn on the bed in between them and he giggled as he took a sip, noticing how small the bed was, "Mmm maybe we should think about getting a bigger bed if I am going to be spending more time in here", he whispered rather shyly as he looked at nervously at Dean who smiled and nodded at him as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. "How bout tomorrow, we go shopping for a new bed babe?" He said as he leant over and kissed his lips softly. "That would be wonderful Dean". He said giggling again feeling so happy and relaxed now that he was able to call the bunker his own home as well, but then again.. As long as he was with Dean.. He always felt like he was at home.

Dean put the movie on and as the beginning credits came up onto the screen, he looked at Castiel and said, "Nobody and I mean nobody is to find out about this". Castiel giggled again and looked innocent, tilting his head, "Find out about what Dean?". The hunter shook his head amused, sensing Castiel was catching on to teasing, "About me watching titanic", he said. The former angel zipped up his lips, locked it and and threw away the key while Dean chuckled and playfully nudged him before they both settled down to watch the movie, Castiel snuggling down and resting his head on Dean's shoulder, their legs tangling together as their hands both continued to met each other's as they ate the popcorn absently while watching.

Dean hated to admit it to himself, but he was actually getting into the movie and found himself crying when he saw that Rose and Jack were being separated on the ship. He lifted his hand up to his face and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and blushing a little when Castiel noticed what he was doing. "Baby?, Are you crying?". He said half teasing but also half serious because he was emotional himself. Castiel knew the story that was being told between the two main characters was only fabricated but it made him wonder about all the stories of the people who were aboard the ship and the poor souls who lost their lives that fateful night. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Castiel tighter and smiled, "I never thought it would be this emotional", he replied honestly as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you Dean", Castiel whispered as he snuggled in more and laced their fingers together as he continued to watch the movie. "I love you too Cas", Deam whispered back. It made Castiel feel all warm to know that even though it wasn't usually the type of movie that Dean would watch, he was still enjoying it and seeing the emotional side of the film. It was also really enjoyable to watch as a Dean became a sweet romantic who would do anything for his lover, but at the same time, he didn't want Dean to lose that hard and rough tough man exterior that he was known for. As the movie was nearing it's end, Castiel yawned softly and snuggled into Dean more, the hunter glancing over to see Castiel was falling asleep and Dean sat up so he could help make his lover more comfortable, first removing his shoes and then his jeans, jacket and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers.

Once he got Castiel undressed, he pulled back the comforter and helped his boyfriend get into bed and then undressed himself down to his boxers and got into bed as well. As soon as Dean got back into bed, Castiel moved closer and snuggled into him, his head moving back into Dean's shoulder. Pretty soon, Castiel was fast asleep, leaving Dean alone to finish watching the movie, however he found it wasn't as enjoyable without watching it with Castiel, so he turned it off just laid down next to his boyfriend, watching him lovingly as he slept and all of a sudden got an idea in his head and so he grabbed a notebook and a pen out of the drawer and and he started scribbling out ideas for a new song written with his boyfriend in mind.

Dean was bursting with the love that he felt for Castiel. For a long long time, he never really understand the love and devotion that his mother and father felt for each other, nor how Sam felt for Jess or Amelia, but now that he had Castiel in his life, he understood how it felt to be loved and to love and to be honest.. He had never know what he was missing out on until and he never wanted to do anything to hurt the one person who meant the world to him. As he turned his head to look at his sleeping lover, he felt inspired, smiling softly as he leant over and kissed Castiel's forehead and then wrote the first line to his song.

'I can feel his heartbeat from a thousand miles.. And the heavens open every time he smiles, I'm running to him, that's where I belong.. I'm running to him, like a river song'.

Dean smiled as he once again looked over towards his lover sleeping against him and sighed contently as he continued to write down some ideas on what the next lines of the song would be. "My angel", he whispered softly, his heart filled with love, happiness and joy. PHe couldn't wait till it was finished and put it to music and then share it with Castiel.

* * *

_**I hope you all like this chapter. I decided to make it pure fluff and not have any smut in this chapter, I know I don't have a lot of supernatural themes in this, however I am thinking of trying to figure out a good way to maybe get them out of the supernatural world or at least the hunting world so they can just become perhaps like Bobby was... As you probably can tell.. I am also planning on involving the song that Jensen Ackles sings with Jason Manns - Crazy Love, it will feature more in the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters or the song Crazy love.. If you want to know what Dean's singing voice is like... Take a listen to Crazy love on you tube.. Song lyrics are in italics

* * *

**Chorus**

_"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"_

Dean continued to scribble down the chorus of the song, smiling as he softly hummed the tune he had in his head for the song, As he was trying to figure out the next verse of the song, he found himself gazing intently over at his still sleeping fallen angel trying to find the right words to express how he felt. He sighed softly and looked at his watch, noting it was now almost 6:30pm in the evening. Dean felt his stomach growl a little and chuckled softly as he put leant over and kissed his sleeping lover on the temple, deciding to leave him be for now and then gently got up from the bed to go make some dinner.

He took his pen and pad with him in case of some inspiration while he cooked and he slowly padded down to the big kitchen and set his pad and pen on the counter top before heading to the freezer to defrost some meat to make some burgers and then grabbed the buns from the pantry along with the toppings and sauces one would add to a burger. As he did, he thought of a new verse, and quickly took his pad and pen and wrote it down.

**Second Verse**

_"He's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down And I'm running to him when the sun goes down He takes away my trouble, He takes away my grief He takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep"_

**Chorus**

_"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"_

He smiled putting the pen down resting it on the pad of paper and as he walked over to the fridge, he noticed Sam standing there with his hands leaning on the archway. He opened the fridge and got two beers out calling out to him, "Hey Sammy". Sam smiled and walked over to him, taking the beer that Dean held out for him, sitting on the stool which was tucked under the bench in the middle. "Thanks Dean", He said softly in his deep voice. "Find anything?", Dean asked as he began slicing and chopping the tomatoes and onions for the burger. Sam shook his head as he took a sip of his beer sighing softly, "Nope.. but I manage to some hear talk of the angels being out for blood on Castiel".

Dean froze, his arms stopping in mid chop as he processed what his brother said to him, his heart beginning to pound away hard inside his chest, as he turned around to his brother, "Come again?", He asked as his eyes widened and his hands clenching up tight. Sam saw his brother tensing up and stood up, walking over to him and putting his hands on his shoulder. "Hey there bro, Calm down", he said softly looking around to make sure Castiel wasn't around. "Calm down!", Dean exclaimed, stalking away from his brother to pace around the room, "You are saying there could be angels coming after my boyfriend and you want me to calm down".

Dean shook his head, turning his head away and grabbing his beer taking a big gulp of it and slammed it back down on the counter, picking the knife up again as he continued chop some more tomatoes and then started on a head of lettuce. "Who told you this anyway?" He asked, not bothering to turn around. Dean was trying his best to not let this news spoil his good mood. Sam took another sip of his beer, pursing his lips a little, carefully choosing his words, "I Uhh.. maybe came across Gabriel on my travels". Dean who was in mid drink spat his beer up at that and turned back around, "What?, Gabriel? I thought he was dead?".

Sam nodded and looked at him, chuckling as he saw his brother lose his beer, "I thought so too, but apparently he is up and kicking", He sad as he crossed his hands in front of him. Dean composed himself and breathed in heavily wondering what Castiel would say about that. "He fall as well?", He asked as he looked at his watch and started to finish getting ready the rest of the ingredients for the burgers. "Yes, I did Dean", came a voice from the hallway, Dean turning around again coming face to face with none other then Gabriel.

Dean ignored him, turning his attention to Sam and raised his eyebrows, "Can we have a word Sam", He asked as Sam walked over closer to him. Dean lowered his voice as he spoke, "What the hell Sam?, Why did you invite Gabriel to the bunker, how can we trust he won't go back to the other angels?". He said a little angry at his brother for potentially making them and the bunker a target, "He won't Dean.. He wants to help us and support Cas, He doesn't blame his brother". Dean looked at Gabriel and asked, "Is that true Gabriel?". Gabriel walked closer to the brothers and nodded, crossing his heart, "It is all true Deano, I swear on my life". Dean wasn't overly happy still and was worried about Castiel, but would just take it one day at a time.

He sighed as he turned back around to begin making the burgers, his shoulders muscles tightening up and was just thinking that he couldn't deal with it if anything happened to Castiel and how much he needed him when all of a sudden another idea came to him. He grabbed his pen and wrote down the next few lines.

_"Yes I need him, in the daytime  
Yes I need him, in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around him_

_Kiss him, hug him, and I kiss and hold him tight"_

Sam and Gabriel looked at Dean and Sam asked curiously, "What... are you.. doing?", Dean then quickly closed his notepad and blushed a little, "None of your business Sammy". Dean continued making the burgers as Gabriel smirked and chuckled, "So where is my brother anyway Dean or you hiding him away?". Just as Dean was about to open his mouth, he heard another pair of feet shuffling their way down the hallway and into the kitchen, a soft yawn falling from his mouth and Dean instantly knew who it was and a grin grew on his face as he cooked the meat, "I'm right here Gabriel", Castiel said, his voice still husky with sleep.

Dean frowned a little at how unsurprised Castiel and as he began preparing the burgers, he asked him, "Why don't you seem surprised Gabriel is here Cas?". Castiel turned around to face Dean and smiled softly at his lover, "Even though I am human, I could still sense Gabriel's presence here". He walked the rest of the way over to him and wrapped his arms around Dean, not caring that his brother and Dean's brother was there to witness it. "I missed you Dean, the bed was all cold and lonely without you", he whispered as he stood up on his tip toes to place a kiss on his lover's lips gently. "I missed you too my love", Dean whispered back as he caressed his cheeks lovingly kissing him back.

"I am making us burgers for dinner", He said as he kissed him again, his heart melting at the big happy grin that grew on Castiel's face. Castiel kissed his lips again lightly and then pulled away, "Well, then you better get back to it then handsome", He said grinning and then leant in, "You better ask Gabe if he wants any". Dean winced and gave Castiel puppy dog eyes, "Do I really have to?". Castiel nodded and smiled, sucking on his earlobe, "I would consider it a personal favor". He felt his hunter sigh, nodding, "Okay Cassypie", he said as he ruffled his hair and the continued with the burgers, handing on to Sam, "Do you want a burger Gabriel?", he asked through clenched teeth, being nice. The archangel nodded, "Yes, that would be delightful".

The Hunter mumbled under his breath about angels not being polite and using manners but because Castiel asked him to play nice, he quickly made Gabriel a burger and handed him one, Sammy and Gabriel then going off to sit down at the table. He then made Castiel and himself a burger, taking them both over to the table and then going back to the fridge to grab four beers and headed back to the table and placed them on the table, sitting down next to Castiel. They all ate in silence, Castiel let out a soft low moan in approval and nodding as he ate. "Mm Dean this is the most amazing burger I have ever eaten", He moaned again as he took another bite, closing his eyes.

Dean smiled as he took a sip of his beer and blushed a little. It made him so happy to know that Castiel approved of his home made burgers. "Thanks sweetheart", Dean said before he took another bite of his burger. Gabriel spoke up as he ate, "So.. nice digs, Sammy was telling me that this is a man of letters bunker.. very impressive boys", He said as he finished his burger. "Yeah thanks.. now that we got the niceties out of the way.. You are going to tell me.. Are the angels out to get Castiel?". Castiel looked up sharply at Dean and then at Gabriel, his stomach dropping knowing that he already was sure of the answer.

"Don't sugar coat it Gabe", Castiel said softly, relaxing as he felt Dean's hand on his thigh rubbing gently to comfort him. Gabriel looked at his brother and sighed Sadly, "That is what I have heard from the few angels who were still willing to speak to me". He said as he lifted his beer up to his mouth and took a sip. "I'm sorry brother..". Castiel smiled sadly and nodded, "It is okay Gabe.. I just have to learn to live with this guilt", his voice breaking a little as he spoke, trying to hold back his tears. Dean turned to him, his heart breaking as he pulled the angel into his lap, not caring about Sam or Gabriel being in the room and nuzzled into his neck, whispering softly. "It's okay baby". Dean rubbed his back as Castiel sobbed quietly, "No, It's not Dean".

Sam and Gabriel quietly stood up and began cleaning up the plates and headed into the kitchen to clean up after dinner leaving Dean and Castiel alone, "Wow, I have never seen Cassie like that", noted Gabriel as he rinsed the plates under the sink. Sam nodded as he tidied up the bench and put everything away, "I think he just needs to adjust to being human and realizing that humans screw up some times and makes mistakes". They finished up cleaning and Gabriel spotted Dean's notebook.."What's in here?", he asked as he opened the book up, Sam coming over and closing it and looking at him. "It's Deans and he doesn't want anyone to see it". Gabriel chuckled and moved over closer to Sam, almost as if he was challenging him, "Anything you got you don't want me to see?" He said with a seductive wink before he walked away to the spare room Sam had set up for him making Sam blush really hard.

Gabriel has honestly had a thing for the younger Winchester ever since he pulled the first prank on them as the trickster and now that he was back in his life again, he realized just now deep those feelings ran, but he had no idea how Sam felt about him. He decided he would just play around with little comments and come on's here and there and see what happened. Sam on the other hand did feel something for the archangel, it was why he let down his guard and let him come into their lives again, bringing him back to the bunker when he had seen him as he researched. It made him confused and a little scared to know he was developing these feelings and as he heard the words that Gabriel said to him, he couldn't help feel nervous but kind of excited as well. He would just take each day as it came and see what happens along the way.

Dean meanwhile had managed to calm Castiel down with soft kisses and caresses and whispered words of encouragement. He pulled away a little to look into his eyes and wiped away the last tear from his cheek, "Feeling better my angel?", he asked his voice soft and low. Castiel nodded and smiled, "Yes, you always know just how to make me feel better Dean". Dean cuddled him once more, wrapping his arms around him and moved his arm to look at the watch on his wrist, "Why don't we have an early night Cas, we got some shopping to do in the morning". Castiel nodded and pulled out of Dean's embrace and smiled softly again, "Sounds like a good idea my love.. I'm gonna go have a warm bath to relax me.. If you care to join me", he said a little shyly, blushing softly. Dean nodded and smiled, "Why don't you go and draw the bath and I'll be right there angel", Dean answered softly taking his hand and kissing softly.

Castiel smiled softly and then began to walk towards their now shared bedroom to get ready for their bath and Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen, Sam looking a little confused, Dean grabbed his note book and pen and looked at him, "You okay bro?", he asked. "Yeah I am fine Dean.. I am gonna head to bed I think, get an early night.. Its's been a long day", Dean nodded and patted his brothers shoulder as he walked past and as he thought of returning from a long day of hunting, he thought of his love and smiled as he found the words for his next verse, his heart melting knowing every words he wrote was true.

**Third verse**

_"When I'm returning from a long day  
He give me some sweet lovin', it brightens up my day  
It makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
It makes me mellow right down to my soul"_

_**Chorus**_

_"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"_

Dean smiled, as he re-read through the song, now all he had to do was put music to it and then he could finally play it for his angel. He closed the book and picked it up and took it back into the bedroom and setting it down on his bedside table and headed into the bathroom, gasping as he saw all the candles lit around the room and romantic music playing through the iPod Dock. "You like?", Castiel said as he stood in front of Dean wrapped only in a robe. Dean nodded and closed the door and locked it, walking closer to Castiel and smiling, "I love it so much Cas". Dean kissed his angel deeply, loving how Castiel shivered and moaned against his lips, tugging at his clothes, "Too many clothes". Dean complied and began shedding his clothes till he was fully naked standing in front of his angel.

"Hmmm.. So beautiful Dean", Castiel whispered lustfully as he rubbed his hands up and down his lovers chest. Dean shivered and moaned as he peeled the robe off Castiel's shoulders and let it slide to the ground, his eyes roaming over Castiel's body, "So are you angel". He took Castiel's hand and led him to the bath, stepping in and then helped Castiel in, both sliding down into the tub and then pulling the former angel into his arms, "I love you so much Cas". Castiel snuggled into his hunter and pressed soft kisses to his neck and jaw, moving down to his collar bone, "I love you too Dean". Castiel said moving his lips back to Dean 's soft lips and kissing him, loving how safe and loved he felt in Dean's arm. Dean kissed back, wrapping his arms around Castiel tight, "Let's get you all washed up and clean", he said as he reached around for the soap and began washing his love.

He took the washer and washed his arms, shoulders and back, taking care to wash behind his ears and his neck and then moved to his chest, and down his stomach, placing soft kisses down his chest and stomach as he went and then lovingly washed his legs and things, paying extra attention to the growing hardness in between his lovers legs, stroking him as he kissed and sucked his neck, "Ohh yess Dean", whimpered Castiel as he held onto Dean tight. Dean continued to stroke him, rubbing his thumb over his hardness and moving his lips to the angels and kissed him deeply, stroking faster and harder, "Cum for me angel", he whispered, Castiel trembling and moaning, the water splashing around as he thrust his hips up to meet Dean's hand, breathing harder and gripping his shoulders tight trembling hard as he let his orgasm go.

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled, pressing his lips to Dean's, "Mmm thank you my hunter", he whispered as he looked at him lovingly.. "Want me to help you out?", he said reaching for his lovers groin, "I'm fine angel.. It was all for you". He said kissing him back gently, "If you are sure, then I am gonna get out now Dean and get ready for bed". Dean nodded and smiled, resting their foreheads together, "I'm fine,, you can pay me back when we christen our new bed". Castiel blushed and kissed him once more before standing up to step out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry him off and then reached for his robe to put on. "I'll meet you in the bedroom Deany", he said softly, as he opened the door and headed out, closing it behind him. Dean smiled at the nickname and began let the bath out and got out, running the shower quickly so he could wash himself.

He grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair and then once he had rinsed off, he washed his body, his hardness now aching and he stroked himself stifling back a moan as he remembered the noises his lover made in the bath and came hard, his hand resting against the wall of the shower to keep him standing. Once he was finished, he turned the shower off and got out drying himself with his towel and then picked up his clothes, throwing them into the hamper, smiling happily knowing he wasn't going to bed along. As Castiel walked back into the room, he noticed the notebook sitting on the bedside table, feeling curious he walked over and sat on the bed and opened it, his heart begging to race as he read, 'A song for my angel' and then begin to read the lyrics.

His back was to the door and as he read, he felt the tears running down his cheeks. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever read and the fact Dean wrote it for him made him feel so special. Dean walked into the room, and Castiel jumped, gasping as he fumbled with the notebook, looking guilty and shameful that he had read it without Dean's permission. Dean closed the door and smiled, his angel was so perfect and he dried himself off more and reached under the pillow for his boxers and put them on, coming over and sitting next to Castiel, "I see you found my song for you Cas", he said as he kissed the back of his neck, "I'm.. So..sorry Dean, I didn't mean to snoop", he said letting out a soft moan. Dean chuckled and kept kissing his neck gently, "It's okay angel.. I was gonna share it with you soon anyway.. You like it?".

Castiel turned around to face Dean and smiled widely, wrapping his arms around him, ""I love it Dean.. It is so perfect.. You are so perfect". Dean smiled softly and looked into his eyes, "I dunno bout me being perfect but I am glad you love it.. I need to just put some music with it and then i will play and sing it for you". Castiel kissed his face all over and smiled, "Thank you Dean". Dean caressed his cheek. And looked at him, "You sure you are okay Cas?", he asked softly. Castiel nodded as he pulled away sightly to reach for his boxers and put them on and got into end patting the bed for Dean to get in too. Dean followed suit and got under the covers and snuggled up to his angel, "I am really okay Dean, you always know just what to say and do to make me feel better". Dean nodded and yawned a little, "How bout we get some sleep Dean", Castiel said softly as he turned the light off and snuggled up close to Dean, kissing him softly. "'Night Cas, I love you", he whispered before dozing off, Castiel quietly answering back, "I love you too", before falling asleep in his lovers arms, feeling safe and warm in Dean's arms.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter.. It is a little longer then usual and I am thinking of playing around with Sam and Gabriel, let me all know what you think.. Thanks to the guest who reviewed, I do understand what you mean, I agree that I overused baby so I have tried to tone that down a lot in this chapter, but I am still wanting them to use cute little nicknames, cause just saying their names all the time just seems too cold to me when they being affectionate with each other. Once again let me know if you like something or don't like something.. I like honestly so I can steer my stories in the direction my readers like cause after all.. It is you guys who read and enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters..

Warnings: Lot of Smut and Fluff between two different male couplings

Pairings: Destiel and Sabriel

* * *

The next morning Castiel woke up and he was all snuggled up in his lover's arms, their limbs all tangled together and Castiel's head was resting on Dean's chest. He looked up at Dean's face and smiled as he saw him sleeping soundly still and his heart melted at how sweet and peaceful Dean did look whilst sleeping. He leant up and placed his lips on Dean's temple, tracing his fingers down his temple and smiling a little wider when Dean shivered, his body recognising and responding to his lovers touch. Castiel grinned wider as he continued to press soft kisses along his jaw-line and lips while his fingers trailer down to his chest lovingly. He couldn't believe just how much love he had for this human.. for his hunter. Castiel's heart ached with joy and happiness every single time he looked at Dean and sometimes he questioned if he was worthy of Dean's love, but he knew that he would never let that stop him from being with the hunter.

Even though Dean was sleeping, he could lightly feel the soft kisses and caresses ofhis lover and his body couldn't help but respond to the way it made him feel, When Castiel placed soft kisses on his jaw-line and lips, he began to stir in his sleep and let out a soft moan. Castiel grinned cheekily, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he decided to tease his hunter and he kissed his way slowly and softly down his stopped to lick and suck around his nipples and he let out a soft chuckle as he heard Dean gasp and kept going, his eyes watching him. Dean's eyes were still closed but by the way Dean was arching up and whimpering; he knew he was almost awake. He continued on his way down Dean's chest and pressed his lips to his abdomen, his hands running down his sides and rubbing up and down his thighs.

Dean let out a soft groan of approval murmuring in a low voice, "Mmm Ohh Cas". He had woken up now, however his eyes were still closed as he basked in his lovers touch. He shivered and moved his hands down into Castiel's hair, tangling his fingers through his hair while Castiel's lips moved lower and kissed around his thighs. "Do you like me teasing you in the morning Dean?", He asked in a playful tone of voice."Hmm.. Ohh Yess.. I love it when you wake me up like this", Dean replied, his voice husky and low as he shivered more, letting out a gasp as Castiel swiped his tongue over the tip of his hardness. Castiel let out a soft chuckle as he took Dean's hardness into his mouth humming softly. Dean moaned louder and arched his hips up a little as he breathed in deep.

Castiel smirked as he took him in deeper and sucked hard as his hands began to caress his balls, loving the way that Dean moaned and whimpered. The former angel just loved being the one to make the hunter come undone and it made his heart melt knowing he was helping relaxing him. As he continued to tease and play with his balls and suck, he moaned as he felt his own hardness grow. Dean breathed in deep and groaned loudly as he felt Castiel's teeth just gently grazing up and down as he sucked him and tangled his hands further in his hair, almost pulling on his hair as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning and watched as his lover pleasured him. "Ohh yess.. Cass… Mmm don't stop", He whispered softly as he closed his eyes again and rocked his hips gently being careful of his angel.

Castiel took him in further into his mouth, deep throating him and moaning as he tasted some of the pre cum down the back of his throat while Dean began to shiver, his body trembling softly, "Mmm Cass… ohh yess CASSSSS", Dean yelled out loudly as he climaxed into Cas's mouth, his fingers gripping Castiel's hair harder. He was panting and sweating and writhing in pleasure on the bed, not caring how loud he was. Castiel swallowed every last drop and the licked him clean, moaning gently as he felt Dean trembling slightly and try to gain control of his breathing and once he cleaned him up, he crawled back up his body, kissing his stomach and chest as he went, and Dean opened his eyes again and smiled as he leant up and kissed his lover and whispered, "Mm that was a hell of a wakeup call angel".

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean back softly, "Mmm I can do that as often as you like honey". Dean sighed happily as he took a look at the time, wrapping his arms around his angel gently. The clock on his phone said it was now almost 8:30am in the morning and Dean wanted to get a move on and buy a new bed so they both would fit on it more comfortably. "I think today.. I should take you out for breakfast and then we can go shopping for a new bed", He said as he kissed Castiel's lips again. "How does that sound?". Castiel nodded happily and nuzzled into Dean smiling, "That sounds wonderful Dean", Castiel answered happily, leaning into kiss his lover. "Why don't we get up and get ready.. I think someone needs a shower". Castiel chuckled playfully.

"Hmm.. Yes.. I wonder who did that babe", Dean chuckled softly as he sat up and kissed his lips every so softly and then stood up. "Okay.. I'll have a shower and then once we are ready we can go". He added as he headed to the door. "Want any company?", Castiel said trying to be seductive. Dean chuckled and smiled, "Mm You know I would love to.. but we would never leave the shower". Castiel giggled and smiled back. "You are right.. Okay.. you go have a shower and I'll get ready".Dean headed off to the shower and Castiel sighed happily. He never wanted to lose this feeling, these feelings of happiness, love and warmth. He felt so protected and as he thought about what was said last night at dinner, he knew he would never let anything happen to Dean and he would fight to stay in his one true love's arms and life. He stood up and dressed and then headed out to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile in Sam's room-**_

Sam was in his bedroom, sleeping in his bed, but was not in a sound sleep. Instead he was thrashing about, his whole body sweating as he let out soft pleasured moans as he dreamt,

_-dream-_

Sam shivered in pleasure as his lover kissed his way down his body and teased him in all of the right ways. He had never felt so alive and excited in his life. His cock was hardening through his pants and it was starting to feel uncomfortable, until of course.. he felt his lover slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off his hips, Sam gasping with relief as he felt his cock being released from the constrains of his pants, "Ohh god baby", He whimpered as he felt his lover's lips moving down further and swipe his tongue across the head of his arched his hips up and moaned as he tangled his hands through his lover's hair, spreading his legs wider apart. "Ohh yess.. please", He begged as he felt his cock being taken into his lover's mouth more. He heard a chuckle as he felt his balls being fondled and began rocking his hips, his face flushed and eyes closed. "Mmm Sammy baby.. you taste so good", came the response from his lover..

Sam felt so close, he was on the edge and was dangerously close to slipping over the edge, "Ohhh fuck baby.. Mm yess... so close.. Please baby... need more". He whispered as he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his lover, "Mm what do you need baby? tell me handsome". Sam breathed in deeper and moaned, feeling a little breathless, "Ohhh god.. want you... Hmm.. inside me.. please". He begged more as he felt the vibrations of his lovers playful laugh. His lover nodded and pulled away, reaching for the lube and slowly began preparing him, "I'm gonna take care of you baby", The voice came as he slowly entered his lubed up slick finger into his entrance, "relax my love".. Sam's instinct was to tense up, but as soon as he heard those words, he began to relax and let his lover continue thrusting his fingers in, slowly sizzoring and stretching him open. Sam had never felt something so good and as he felt his lover's fingers hit his prostate, he moaned louder. "Ohh holy fuck.. feels so good.". "Hmm.. more where that can from.. You ready my darling?", He asked as he looked into his eyes. Sam nodded and breathed in deeper, "I'm ready.. Take me.. I'm all yours Gabe".

_-end dream-_

At that Sam woke up startled, sitting upright in his bed, his body sweating and his shoulders heaving fast as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. He felt so confused that he would dream of being so intimtate with a man and an angel at that and why Gabe? He thought.. He didn't understand the attraction, but he couldn't help himself, It had felt so right in the dream to let Gabriel have his body and his heart. He happened to glance down at his lap and cursed silently as he saw he had morning wood and it was all from that dream. He sat up a little more and closed his eyes as he stroked his cock, trying to think of anything else.. He thought of his first love Jessica and began imagining her touching him and stroking his cock for him. He began stroking harder and faster needing to get himself off.. needing to release all the tension from his body. "Ohh Jess.. yess ohh god yeah baby.. touch me" He moaned, his eyes still closed as he rested his head against the headboard of his bed. He felt so close and as he began to climax, he moaned out again, "Ohh Gabe.. yess baby.. fuck me.. fuck me hard baby... Ohhhh Gaabbbbeeee". He climaxed hard, the beads of sweat dripping down his face and body as he released himself into his hand, not realizing until too late that his fantasy of Jess had turned into Gabriel.

Once he realized, he quickly took his hand away from his cock and groaned a little, "Ohh shit". His heart was still racing and he couldn't believe that he just dreamt of and fantasized about Gabriel getting into his pants. He shook his head and whispered, "No.. this can't be happening.. ", unaware that Gabriel was sitting on a chair near the bed watching all of this unfold. "Yes.. my love.. it is happening", He thought to himself. Now Gabriel didn't actually need to do anything, he was going to plant some ideas in little Sammy Winchester's head, but as it turned out, when he went into his mind.. He was surprised to see the dream that Sam was having and little did Sam know that Gabriel had replaced dream Gabriel with himself. He knew that a few playful shoves in the right direction that Sam would soon be his. He smirked as he popped out of the room and into the kitchen where Castiel was making some coffee.

* * *

_**-In the Bunker Kitchen-**_

"Good Morning bro", Gabriel said cheerfully as he appeared behind Castiel. Castiel who had not noticed Gabe jumped a little and now realized how it must of been for Dean when he used to show up unannounced all the time, "Please Gabriel.. Must you do that". He said as he poured the coffee. "Why.. yes I must.. I do still have some of my powers". He chuckled as Castiel handed him a cup of coffee. "So where is Deano this morning?", he asked smirking a little, he had heard the sounds coming from the bedroom this morning and late last night. He thought it was sweet and adorable that these two had finally gotten it together and realized how they felt.

"Dean is showering and then we are heading off to breakfast and then to buy a new bed.. and no before you ask.. You may not come.. This is a breakfast date", He said as he stood near the counter and drank his coffee. "Didn't say I wanted too.. I wanted to hang round here and get to know Sammy a little better". Castiel hadn't been human for very long but he could tell that his brother liked Sam. "When are you going to ever make a move on Sam?". He asked softly. "I will.. I will.. don't worry.. I just need him to be more okay with the idea before I make my big move". Castiel chuckled and took another sip of his coffee and heard the two bedroom doors open at the same time indicating Dean and Sam were coming out of their bedrooms.

Dean finished buttoning up his shirt as he walked out of his room, He was wearing a pair of nice black jeans and a white button down shirt and had his wallet and phone both tucked under his chin as he did the shirt up whilst walking into the kitchen. After finishing with the buttons, he took his wallet, put it in his back pocket and put his phone in his front pocket and smiled as he saw Castiel holding a cup of coffee out for him. "Thanks angel", He said as he took a sip. Castiel was breathtaking in his dark blue jeans and a cream-colored button down shirt on and a black blazer. He leant over and kissed Castiel's lips "Mmm You look amazing". Castiel blushed softly, "As do you Dean". Dean finally noticed who was standing nearby, "Oh Hey Gabe.. Didn't see you there". Gabriel scoffed a bit and folded his arms, "And Good Morning to you too Dean". Dean and Castiel both quickly finished their coffee just as Sam walked out into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sammy", Dean said, his back still turned as he focused on Castiel. He poured a cup of coffee for his brother and turned around, handing him the cup. "Cas and I are going out for breakfast and then to look for a new bed.. Mine isn't big enough for the two of us.. You gonna be okay here?", He asked sensing that something was troubling his younger brother. Sam smiled and look at Dean, noticing Gabriel out of the corner of his eye but could not for the life of him, look at him. "I will be fine.. Gabriel and I can do some more research on how to find the angels". He said as he took a sip of his coffee, still not willing to look at the archangel for confrmation.

"Sure.. Sammy and I can do some research", Gabriel piped up, smirking a little knowing why the human didn't want to look at him. He was going to have some fun teasing and tormenting the youngest Winchester, He wanted him to admit how he was feeling, to admit that he wanted him just as badly as the archangel wanted the human. "Okay then guys.. We are heading off", Dean said as he rinsed their cups out, taking Castiel's hands and then grabbing the impala keys from the counter, "Well.. Have fun researching you two". Dean was oblivious to what was going on with Sam and Gabriel and Castiel knew it would take a bit of time for him to warm up to the idea of the two of them being a romantic couple. "We will see you guys later.. maybe we will pick something up for lunch if we are home in time", Castiel added as he was gently pulled towards the door and to the garage where baby now lived.

"You ready for our date handsome?", Dean asked as he looked Castiel over and pulled in him for a kiss. "God you look so amazing.. Mmm We could stay here and just have sex all day". Castiel chuckled and blushed a deep red, "While.. I very much love the idea... I would also love my handsome boyfriend to take me out on a date.. and if we don't go out now.. We won't get a new bed.. If we get a new bed.. We can 'christen' it as much as you like", Castiel said as he used his fingers to make quotation marks as he spoke, smirking just a little. "Where did you learn how you christen a bed Cas?", Dean asked looking surprised. "Hmm.. Could have been the net.. You learn so many new things on the net". He opened the passenger door and got in, waiting for Dean who got in after him and closed his door and started baby up. "You amaze me sometimes..". Dean confessed. Castiel tilted his head, "In a good way though?". Dean chuckled as he took his hand in his as he started to back out of the garage, "In a very good way Cas.. Now let's go and grab some grub and go find this perfect bed.. of course we must have the memory foam..it remembers us", He said smiling wide as he put the car into gear and drove off to the town's city centre where they could go and act like a couple in love and get some nice food to eat.

* * *

**Once again.. I apologize for the delay.. I hope you like this chapter.. I really want Sam to be a little confused as to his feelings and what he wants to do with that and for Gabe to be a bit more cocky and confident especially now after what he saw in Sam's mind. Let me know if you like or dislike anything. **


End file.
